A gamer among Pirates UP FOR ADOPTION!
by DarkLord98
Summary: I was just your average 17-year old guy at a art school, who likes games, anime and manga. But I never expected to be in one! Follow my adventures through the East blue and eventually, The Grand Line! Warning! Contains OC, Self-Insert and later on, my opinion on the Marines and the Tenryuubito. Pairing: OCx?. Rated M for a slightly dark beginning. Based on a challenge I wrote
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody! I'm bringing a new One Piece Self-Insert with a semi-interesting twist. In case you're wondering this based on a challenge I created called _Gamer Challenge_ , and I might make for Fanfics like this, one idea I had was putting a self-insert into the SW: Clone Wars, ATLA or LoK and turn said self-insert into Ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 _Dying really hurts you know? The feeling of your soul detaching from your body. Add getting run over by a truck, causing some broken bones, so yeah dying sucks. What you don't expect from the afterlife is a game screen popping up as you float towards the light, whether you want to or not._

* * *

 **[Game Over!]**

"Is this a joke?!" I shout at the blue screen in the darkness,

 **[Would you like to start a new game?]**

 **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

"Um...Sure, why not." I say pressing Confirm, another blue screen replacing it.

 **[Select Difficulty]**

 **[Game Info]**

 **[Normal difficulty: When you die, you will respawn at the last checkpoint.]**

 **[Hard :When you die, you will not re-spawn. Start items: 100,000,000 Beli's+ 1 rare weapon+ 1 rare skill pack+ 98 Stat Points+1 {Premium} Skill]**

Oh, so I'm in One Piece."Damn it, that Premium is just too good to pass up." I say, picking Hard difficulty, ignoring my self-preservation instincts shouting at me. As soon as I press confirm, I regret my decision as my body feels like it's on fire, like my soul being stretched like a bungee rope with most of the pain coming from my chest area, near my heart, before stopping suddenly. After catching my breath, I look at the info screen in front of me

 **[You have acquired the skill pack: The Gamer+1 rare weapon: Asauchi]**

"... Holy fu**ing shit." I curse pressing the Asauchi Info Screen to confirm my suspicions

 **[Asauchi LV1: The basic tool of the Shinigami, that develops it's own soul with the wielder's own Reiryoku/MP.] _(1)_**

Holy shit! a honest-to god Zanpakuto. I start dancing out of Otaku-flavored joy and cheering to myself.

"Might as well check this out" I comment after calming down, pressing the The Gamer Skill tree.

 **[Gamer: This mysterious power makes the world around the user work like a video game]  
**

 **Current Skills:**

 **Observation  
ID Create  
ID Escape  
Gamer's Mind  
Gamer's Body  
Kido Affinity[Premium]{Passive skill that makes Kido easier. Allows you to skip Incantations}**

Okay, so it looks like I have all the basic skills that the protagonist from The Gamer had "Bitching, I guess it's time to see my stats." I say pressing the Status Window.

 **[Status Window:**

 **/Shinigami in training\**

 **Name: Edward Smith  
Level: 5: 0/400**

 **HP: 100  
MP: 200  
ATK: 22  
DEF: 11  
INT: 24  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 23  
AGI: 18  
DEX: 23**

 **You have 98 unused Stat points. would you like to invest them now?]**

"Neat." Edward says investing 10 in each point, leaving him with 28 points.

 **HP: 110  
** **MP: 335**

 **ATK: 32  
** **DEF: 21  
INT: 34  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 33  
AGI: 28  
DEX: 33** **  
**

"Okay, now comes the hard part" he comments to himself looking at his status window in thought

 _"Most fighters in One Piece are fast, so I'll definitely need to put some more points in AGI and VIT, they hit pretty hard too, so a little bit into DEF."_ he thinks, adding 9 points to AGI and VIT, and 10 to DEF.

 **[Would you like to play through the tutorial before starting?]**

 **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

Edward stares at the screen with a deadpan expression on his face, before pressing confirm. The darkness around him shatters like glass, revealing a dense forest with vines hanging from the trees. A blue screen hangs in the air.

 **[Tutorial Dungeon (Lv: 1-10)]  
A dungeon perfect for Newbies to get a hang of things **

"So, this world really does work like a game." Edward states walking into the forest/dungeon. As soon as he entered the forest another screen appears.

 **[Tutorial Quest 1: Equip Asauchi]**

 **Open Inventory and equip 'Asauchi'  
Reward: 10 EXP**

"Can't believe that something like this is a quest. **'Inventory'** " Edward grumbles as a classic inventory screen appears in thin air. He double-clicks the image of a sword. And in a flash of light a katana with a odd tsuba that looks like angular 'S' with both ends closing it **(2)** and a burnt orange sheath. **[Buffs: +10 ATK, Durability/Dur:-. EXP: 0/200 ]**

 **[Tutorial Quest 2: Combat]  
Rewards: 1 Skill book and Equipment **

As soon as the new quest window appeared Edward could hear something swinging through the forest . **"Ukikiikiikii!"** a 2-feet tall monkey-like hollow with red skin and the signature hollow hole dead center of it's chest screeches as it jumps towards Edward with its sharp claws intending to cut him to pieces, who dodges the

 **[Observation]**

 **Monkey Hollow LV: 4  
**

 **HP: 50**

 **ATK: 42  
** **DEF: 21  
INT: 4  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 28  
DEX: 23**

"You want some of me well come then!" Edward taunts, gripping his sword. **"Uukikikiki!"** the Hollow responds to the taunt jumping at him again, Edward slashes at it's arm , leaving a deep gash, causing it to back off. **[** **-20 HP]** the monkey hollow holds it's arm with what could be described as a pained expression gains a red aura as it starts trashing around and banging it's chest. **"UKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIKIIIIIIIIIIKIKIKI!"** a red window appears

 **[The Enemy has entered a berserker rage. ATK +10%, AGI +5%, DEF -15%, Accuracy -20%]**

"Shit." Edward curses before the enraged monkey jumps at him with tremendous speed, mouth full of sharp teeth jamming into his left arm, blood leaking from the wound. **[-40 HP]**

Edward grins, ignoring the pain, raising his sword. "OLLY OLLY OXEN BITCH!" he shouts triumphantly stabbing the monkey's head, **[-100 HP]** the monkey's dispersing into blue wisps of energy, earning him 40 EXP.

 **[Quest Completed!]  
Rewards: 1 Skill book: Beginner Kido, 1 Shinigami Shihakusho**

"Finally I can get some magic!" Edward cheers, giddily swiping his hand down to open his 'Inventory' "Probably should check the description for this stuff." Edward says as a info screen floats over the items.

 **[Skill Book: Beginner Kido]**  
 **The spells of the shinigami. This book teaches you the basics of Bakuda and Hado.  
[Requirements: 100+ MP, 15+ INT&WIS]**

 **Would you like to learn the contents of this book?  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

Edward presses confirm with a childish glee. As soon as he did that, he feels a surge of information flowing through his brain. complex incantations and muscle memory, engraving itself to his brain.

 **[You have learned skills:]**

 **Bakudo #1-10  
Kido #1-10  
**

"Huh, I guess, Healing spells are harder to master" Edward comments before turning his attention to the other item he got from his kill.

 **[Equipment: Shinigami Shihakusho]**

 **Description: The uniform of the Shinigami, a true one size fits all! just apply your Spiritual energy and it will fit you like a glove.**

 **Stat Boosts:**

 **HP: +10  
** **MP: +20** **  
** **DEF: +4  
** **Buffs: MP increases 2% per LV,** **Reiryoku control increases 10% per LV.**

"I can live with that." Edward says equipping it as his outfit of a grey hoodie, black sweat pants and sneakers scatter into pixels, instantly being replaced by a black kimono, his sword hanging from his white Obi.

"Okay then, what's next?" Edward asks rhetorically to himself.

 **[Tutorial Quest 3: Jinzen.]**

 **Channel your Reiryoku to your asauchi to develop it's growth  
Reward: 20 EXP**

"Speak of the devil." Edward sits on a boulder, laying his sword onto his lap before closing his eyes and channels his energy for about 30 minutes.

 **[Guest Complete!]  
Reward: 20 EXP**

Standing up from the boulder he takes a look at his Asauchi

 **[Asauchi LV: 2. exp:135/300]**

Edward sheathes his sword as wanders around the forest dungeon in deep-ish thought. _'So my Asauchi gains half the amount of EXP I get.'_ he ponders swiping his hand to the left opening his status window

 **Name: Edward Smith  
Level: 5: 270/400**

 **HP: 80/120  
MP: 512**

 _'512 MP! I am SO going to be a magic character. And 30 minutes of Jinzen cost me 30 MP, Asauchi gaining 300 EXP. Good to know.'_ he keeps pondering as he wanders through the forest before finding a ancient temple weathered by age and weather, moss covering some of the walls and a giant boulder blocking his path.

Edward raises a eyebrow. "So... is there a tutorial or some-"

 **[Tutorial Quest 4: Reiatsu channeling.]**

 **Channel your Reiatsu to your weapon and cut the obstacle blocking your path  
Reward: 20 EXP**

"Fan-freaking-tastic" he groans, drawing his sword. "Well, here goes something" he charges his sword before slashing at the boulder, bifurcating it, causing the two halves to split, revealing the entrance.

 **[Quest completed!]**

 **[New skills created: Reiatsu Channeling. Charge Slash{ 40 Slash damage. MP cost: 6}.]**

Both eyebrows shoot up. "Well that's new" Edward comments walking through the entrance grabbing one of the torches illuminating the ancient corridor, looking at the murals depicting pictures of a giant humanoid masked monster obviously a hollow of the past fighting against a swordsman in black garb with people behind him in a praying position, energy flowing to the warrior, the rest destroyed beyond recognition.

Edward wanders around the corridors, coming to a room with two 8-foot tall stone statues in the image of a noble warrior with one eye, giving them the appearance of a cyclops with a door between the two

"I got a _bad_ feeling about this" he groans throwing a rock at one of the statues. the statues burst to life, an ethereal blue glow traveling along the carvings on the stone bodies. the colors of these titans shifting, from stone grey to a sleek black the lone single eye glowing a sinister purple.

 **[Observation]**

 **Tutorial Boss:  
Ancient Cyclops Golem LV: 6[x2]**

 **HP:160  
**

 **ATK: 80  
** **DEF: 30  
INT: 4  
VIT: 20  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 8  
DEX: 2**

 **[Tutorial Quest 5: Defeat the golems and enter the room they're protecting.]  
Rewards: 300 EXP + ?, ?, ?, ?  
**

Edward was deeply worried _'Oh crap-baskets. I think it's time I start using some Kido.'_ Broken out of his thoughts by the lumbering of the stone golems, he aims his palm at one of the golems head.

"Suck it 'ya stoner, **'Hado # 4, Byakurai'!** " he shouts as a pale streak of lightning shoots from his hand straight into the eye of the golem on the right, taking it's eye out of commission **[-50 HP]**. Unfortunately this causes the other lumbering stone soldier to pick up pace.

 **"GRRRUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"** the still-seeing golem roars as it swings it's arm with the intent on destroying anyone who would invade the temple. fortunately , Edward has time for another trick.

"Second verse the same as the first, **'Bakudō # 8, Seki'!** " his luck paying out, as a blue orb generates around his arms, blocking most of the damage from the punch, still managing to send him flying into a wall. **[-20 HP]** But it would seem that time has caught up to the golem as well, as it's arm crumbles from the repelled kinetic energy, cracks spreading along it's body. **[-80 HP]** Picking himself up from the wall, Edward starts formulating a plan

 _'I knew I should have invested more points into Def or Vit.'_ he looks at the golems, one blinded and the other missing a arm. _'Taking out Stumpy should be my first priority.'_ he raises both hands pointing at the one-armed golem, now referred as 'Stumpy', reiryoku gathering into his hand.

"Fire in the hole, **'** **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan'!** " he throws the condensed ball of spiritual energy at Stumpy's head, the ball exploding on contact. **[-90]** as the smoke clears away, Stumpy is barely standing, cracks spreading across its body in a spiderweb-like fashion. The blind golem suddenly charges at Edward, shoulder-first. Edward points his index and middle finger at the charging golem

"Not so fast, **'Bakudo # 1, Sai'!** " the blind golems arms suddenly lock behind it's back, throwing it off balance, causing it to stumble to the ground. **[-10 HP]** Now that the blind golem is incapacitated, Edward turns his attention to Stumpy.

" **'Hado # 1, Sho'.** " a bullet of energy shoots from his index finger at the broken state of Stumpy easily shattering it. Edward turns to face the still bound blind golem and stabs it's eye with a reiatsu-enhanced slash. Catching his breath, Edward walks towards the door the two golems were apparently guarding.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." he slides presses the circle near the door, causing it to open with a groan. Walking into the room, Edward notices that the room is some sort of lab, hard, cold, sterile steel in place of the ancient, moldy stone tiles.

"Ugh, feeling a bit too much like squad twelve in here." Edward sneers, looking around the lab. After digging around a little while all he could find was a cellphone or to be more accurate a Denreishinki, the latest East Blue Bounty posters, The basic Zankensoki books and a first aid kit

 **[Quest Completed!]  
** **Rewards: 300 EXP, Denreishiki, Up-to-date Bounty posters, 3 Zankensoki books and a first aid kit.**

 **Congratulations! you are now LV 6!**

Edward opens his inventory and opens the first aid kit, grabbing a green potion **[+40 HP]** and gulps the potion down, his energy and health replenishing. "Hmm, tastes like healing" he says picking up the Zankensoki books on Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Hoho

 **[Skill books: Basic Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Hoho]  
These books will teach you the basics of Zanjutsu, Unarmed Combat and Shunpo  
** **[Requirements: VIT &AGI 20 or higher]**

 **Would you like to learn the contents of this book?  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

Obviously wanting to learn these techniques, Edward presses Y. Sadly, he was not prepared for the migraine of having years of training and theory engraved into both his brain and muscles. "Okay, note to self: Never try to learn more than one book at a time." he notes as a spiraling blue portal appears in front of him

 **[you are entering the world of One Piece, prepare for a life of adventures at the sea, whether as a Pirate or as a Marine is your choice and please remember to take responsibility for your actions.]**

"Sweet, a Persona reference." Edward comments before walking through the portal

* * *

 **[East Blue. Unspecified Island]**

"So, where am I?" Edward ponders, as he steps out of the portal. Looking at his surroundings, the only thing that sticks out in his line of sight is a massive tower in the distance."Oh bloody hell, the first OVA." he facepalms as his Denreishiki rings.

 **[Emergency quest! Defeat Hollow: Plesio P.]**

"So that's a thing now." he starts walking towards the beach, his hunch pointing him there.

"I hate pirates!" a small person wearing a knights armor for his/her size wielding a naginata shouts trying tp stab one of the two pirates she's fighting against, having kicked the other into into the family jewels. Unfortunately the visor of the helmet bolcks her vision, causing her to completely miss the other one. All of this is being watched by Edward lazily sitting on a hill.

"Hm, so the Straw Hats aren't here this time around." he notes sitting up, intent on ending embarrassment of a fight.

"Guess I should rescue the little twat, before she dies. Good Karma and all that." he jumps down to the beach, getting their attention. the burlier of the two pirates turns to glare at him.

 **[Observation]**

 **Pirate Goons LV: 4x2**

 **HP: 40x2**

 **ATK: 15  
** **DEF: 12  
INT: 10  
VIT: 13  
WIS: 5  
AGI: 9  
DEX: 10**

"Who're you?" he asks, gesturing his knife threateningly.

"Just your typical exorcist. You guys wouldn't have seen a monster around these parts. a white mask, a hole in the chest, eats people's souls. That ring any bells?" Edward says, as the lankier of the two pirates manages to catch the girl who kicked him in the groin earlier and draws his flintlock pistol to her head.

"We're not going to let you kill the boss's pet. now drop the sword, or girl gets it." the lanky guy says. as a grin spreads to Edwards face. Pointing two fingers at him he says

" **'Bakudo # 1, Sai.'** " the Lanky guy drops his gun as his hands are bent behind his back, scaring both him and his friend. Edward walks towards them with a sinister, smug grin.

"Boo." the burly pirate runs off in fear, leaving his friend to his own fate.

"Now then," Edward crouches to look the bound, frightened pirate in the face.

"What can you tell me about your boss?" and the bound pirate sings like a bird about the plan his captain has of conquering the East Blue, using the Devil's tower and Plesio. "That's all I know, I swear." Edward's captive squeals as Edward draws his sword.

"Well you know how it is, _snitches get stitches._ " he grins swinging his sword at his head, but hits him with the flat side of the sword, knocking him out.

"So, are you okay, little girl?" Edward turns to ask the girl in armor who has yet to have spoken after his appearance.

"Don't call me a 'little girl', my name is Medaka, so use it you jerk." she pouts.

"Well, Medaka, you wouldn't happen to know a good restaurant around here?"

"The Devil's Tower has food." she points to the tower in the distance. "The Devil's what's-it-now?" Edward plays the fool.

"The Devil's Tower is where the Pirate Ganzack lives. And he has enslaved everyone in this village." Medaka supplies. before looking at Edward with a pleading look.

"Please you must save my papa." she begs, unknowingly creating a quest.

 **[Side Quest: Defeat the Pirate Ganzack and rescue Medaka's father]  
Winning conditions:  
**

 **-Defeat Ganzack.  
-Rescue Medaka's father**

 **Losing Conditions:**

 **-Player killed  
-Medaka's father is killed  
-Medaka is killed  
**

 **Rewards: 800 EXP, ?, ?**

"Hold on let me check something." Edward opens his **'Inventory'** into his pocket , fishing out a stack of Bounty Poster. "hmm, let's see... nope...nope... ah, here we go." Edward mumbles, flipping through the bounty posters, finally finding Ganzack's Poster, showing him smirking into the picture arrogantly.

 **"Man-Crab" Ganzack  
Bounty: 4,000,000 Beli's  
**

 **Dead or Alive**

Putting away his Bounty posters, Edward smiles at Medaka."Seems like it's your lucky day, I'm going to help."

"You're just after his bounty, what kind of a exorcist are you?!" She accuses him.

"A hungry one." he states, facing the direction Devil's tower is at.

"Hey Medaka grab on." Edward tells her. Nodding, she climbs onto his back, her armor being surprisingly light.

"Now hold on tight, cause it's going to be a bumpy ride." he warns her, collecting reiatsu in his feet and starts flash-stepping, causing Medaka to yelp. When they come close to a village, they see that some of the buildings are on fire.

"Guess I gotta deal with this shit" Edward comes to stop as Medaka jumps of his back, Edward grabbing her by the armor.

"And where do you think you're rushing off to?" he questions, setting her down.

"We have to help them. They'll be killed if we don't." she argues, rushing off to get herself killed.

"Damn it! There's no way I'm failing this quest." he says, catching up to her with a Shunpo.

"Fine, I'll help you save the village" he tells her as they run into a middle-aged man wearing a red hat, a sleeveless jacket of the same color over a blue shirt.

 **[Observation]**

 **Skid LV: 2**

 **HP: 30**

Medaka leaps to hug the old man known as Skid. "Grand-pa! You're okay!" she cheers.

"Medaka, you must escape from this island! Ganzack's men are destroying the village with their monsters, something about a samurai attacking one of their men." Skid informs as Medaka turns to glare at Edward, who is scratching his head with a slight frown on his face "I... might be responsible for that..." he trails off."But don't worry, I'm here to stop them and cash in their bounty." he continues, changing the subject.

"Young man, you don't understand. Ganzack is a man who is not afraid to kill anyone standing in his way." Skid warns him.

"No offence old man, but fuck Ganzack and his crew." Edward scoffs at him walking away towards the voices of elderly and children wailing in agony as he whistles to the tune of _Queens Don't stop me now_.

* * *

"Find that Samurai, no matter the cost!" A pirate wearing a duster whom is most likely the vice-captain shouts to his subordinates as they pillage the village, before a bolt of lightning hits him in the back of his head, knocking him down and possibly killing him. The grunts turn to look at the direction where the attack came from, showing Edward.

"That's the guy, get'im!" The burly pirate from the beach shouts to his fellow pirates, before they all charge with a bellowing roar.

Edward draws his sword out in response. "Bring it on, you bloody wankers!" he taunts, charging at the mass of pirates with his sword swinging and sending souls to the afterlife.

"W-What the hell!" the duster wearing pirate, blood now running down his face exclaims as his men are being massacred, no slaughtered by this 'Samurai'.

"I can't believe that w need to resort to using _those things_." he grieves, picking a small, coin-shaped disk from the folds of his duster. he roars, crushing the disk in his hand, grabbing Edwards attention.

A horror-filled look on his face, he grabs the pirate by his duster."Do you have **any** idea of what you just did, YOU. DUMB. MOTHERFUCKER?!" Edward shouts, repeatedly punching the vice captain in the face, breaking his nose and knocking some teeth flying. Seeing that the man is unconscious, Edward let's go of him as multiple mouth like distortions appear in the air, numerous hollows of varying themes and sizes crawl out of the distortions, A.K.A Garganta's. Fortunately for Edward, they were only LV: 2-4

"Time to nip this in a bud, **'Bakudo # 4, Hainawa'** "a crackling rope of Reishi generates from, Edwards hands, before being hurled at a cluster of hollows, effectively trapping them.

" **'Hado # 4, Byakurai'**." the white lightning travels along the Reishi rope, zapping the trapped hollows like a over-sized bug-zapper. Noticing the above average amount of spiritual energy in front of them, the remaining hollows charge right at him, intent on feasting on his flesh and soul.

In response, he gathers his reiryoku above the palm of his hand, forming it into the shape of a windmill. " **'** **Hado # 6, Kazaguruma** **'**!" he chucks the windmill-shaped reishi projectile at the veritable wall of hollows, carving through them. The rest of the hollows are trying the run in search of an easier meal. "Aw SHIT!" Edward leaps towards a crab-like hollow standing over a old man and a young boy.

"Back off!" he shouts using **'Charge Slash'** to dispatch the hollows before it can feast on the two. Ignoring their thanks, he goes on to deal with the rest of them. After 10 minutes of 'purifying' hollows, **[You have reached LV 9!]** he sees the armor-wearing Medaka running up to him.

"What're you doing here Medaka?" Edward asks her as she lifts her visor up. "I'm going to come with you to fight Ganzack." She says. "No." Edward says as he walks towards the looming tower in the distance.

"But I can hel-" she starts as he follows Edward. "No. You would just get yourself killed." he interrupts her as they reach the wall surrounding the tower. "But, there is something that you can do." he adds as Medaka looks at him with a questioning look.

"Since most of Ganzacks crew were sent to the village and wrecked by me, _you_ can sneak into the tower and free your father. Now go." he explains before jumping over the wall, leaving Medaka to rescue the hostages.

"I'm really getting a hang of this 'being a Shinigami' thing." Edward compliments himself looking around the empty courtyard save for the man dressed like stereotypical pirate captain, the only unusual thing being the crab-like armor.

 **[Observation]**

 **Ganzack LV: 10**

 **HP: 120**

 **ATK: 32  
** **DEF: 25  
INT: 18  
VIT: 19  
WIS: 16  
AGI: 15  
DEX: 12**

"So, you're the one who attacked my men at the beach, and since you're here, I presume that you have defeated the rest of my men as well." he states looking at Edward with a stern glare.

"Oh no no. That was another guy, his name was Shit Sherlock, first name: No." Edward jokes, drawing his sword. his opponent was clearly not amused.

"You dare mock the great Pirate General Ganzack-Sama!" Ganzack roars in fury, leaping at Edward with his pincers pointing forward ready to slice Edward to pieces.

Edward Flash-steps away from him. "Man, you really, need to work on your aim." Edward taunts him mid-air as Ganzack grins, looking behind him. Turning his head, Edward sees the reason to why Ganzack is grinning. The reason? A Plesiosaurus-like hollow wearing a samurai helmet, Ganzack's jolly roger embellished on it, it's gaping jaw full of sharp teeth wide open.

 **[Observation]**

 **Plesio P LV: 8**

 **HP: 320  
MP: 60/60**

 **ATK: 42  
** **DEF: 22  
INT: 4  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 3  
AGI: 6  
DEX: 4**

 _'FUCK, that thing has a mana bar, and he's going to swallow me isn't he?'_ Edward asks himself as the hollow iis about to indeed swallow him whole. Quickly, Edward stabs his into the Hollows lower jaw through the tongue. **[-45 HP]** the hollow trashes around, trying to get rid of the sword currently jammed into it's jaw.

"Suck on this, **'** **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan'!** " Edward shouts, sticking the grenade of Spiritual energy onto the upper jaw of Plesio's mouth, and jumps out, the spell detonating **[-60 HP]** just when Edward's feet touch the ground, Ganzack almost immediately clothes-lining him. **[-15]** Edward kicks him below the belt as a response, causing the pirate captain to fall to knees, nestlings his balls, his face twisted in pain and anger. **[-20 HP. Debuff: My balls!: DEF -20%, Paralyzed.]**

"I guess I should get your bounty at full price." Edward notes, knocking Ganzack out with his scabbard.

 **"GRROOOOOAAARRRGGGHHH!"** Plesio P roars in anger, a crimson glow emanating from the hollow's mouth.

"SHIT!" Edward flash-steps away as the beam of destruction shots forward, carving a giant hole in the wall surrounding the Devil's Tower. The cloud of scattered dust and debris from the blast clears away, revealing that while the beam didn't hit him head-on, it did catch the upper left side of his body, leaving a nasty burn wound. **[-15 HP]** Looking at his opponent, Edward sees that it's panting in exhaustion.

 **[Observation]**

 **Plesio P LV: 8**

 **HP: 215/320  
MP: 30/60  
[The enemy is exhausted, now's your chance to attack!]**

"Bitch, your ass is grass and I'm mowing the lawn." Edward grits, working through the pain as he charges at his opponent. "Take. That. You. Fat. Son of a. Bitch! Just. DIE!" each word followed by a swing of his sword. **[-20x8 HP]** "I'm all out of jokes for this fight." He says, stabbing his sword through the upper jaw, untill it pokes through the skull with a satisfying crack. **[-55 HP]** As the corpse of Plesio dissipates into Reishi, two screens appear in front of him.

 **[Emerngency quest! Defeat Hollow: Plesio P.]  
** **+  
** **[Side Quest: Defeat the Pirate Ganzack and rescue Medaka's father]** **  
**

 **Completed!**

The base of the tower in the center of the courtyard suddenly explodes, the tower crumbling as if to represent Ganzack's hold on the island. "Bitchin'." he comments before he faints, his wounds and the pain catching up to him.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you think about it? Did you hate it, like it or feel indifferent about it? And before you guys start complaining about Edward, who is a guy from the 'real world' is stabbing, shooting kido and using lethal force on pirates not caring about the fact that people are dying. Well, that's something he and I have in common with the situation he's in: both he and I know that afterlife exists in the Bleach universe, and any universe where Hollows exist, therefore, all he's doing is killing the physical body, the soul being sent somewhere to be judged.**

 **1: I have a little theory on the zanpakuto stuff that combines the filler arc and the canon.**

 **2: there's a link to it.**

 **If anyone would like to suggest some Incantations for the different Kido, PM me.**

 **And as for the tower being blown up? Well, there was a LOT of dynamite in the tower, with some _very, VERY_ dissatisfied workers. You do the math.**

 **[Kido Spells]**

 **Hado # 1, Sho {30 Blunt damage. MP cost: 10}**

 **Hado # 4, Byuakurai {30 Electric damage. MP cost: 15}**

 **Hado # 5,** **Shuryūdan {30 Fire damage. MP cost: 15}**

 **Hado # 6, Kazaguruma** **{35 Slash damage. MP cost: 20}**

 **Bakudo # 1, Sai** **{Binds 1 opponent for a while, Can be broken with enough ATK. Durability: 40. MP cost: 10** **}**

 **Bakudo # 4, Hainawa** **{Binds multiple enemies. can be broken with enough ATK. Durability: 50. MP cost: 15}**

 **Bakudō # 8, Seki** **{Reflect Physical damage. MP cost: 20}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, DL98 here with the second chapter for The Gaming Reaper. And as for where Edward would rank as a member Gotei 13, he would be a 9th or 8th seat officer in case any of you were wondering..**

 **Answers to reviews I thought I should answer to:**

 **Timetracer's review:** He acquired power to fast

 **Me: The reason Edward got so much power so quickly was to get him to the same level where the Straw Hat's would be.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 **[You have rested in a bed. HP and MP healed by 50%]**

Edward ignores the floating little screen in favor of looking at his surroundings, which is a normal 19th century hospital room.

"I think it's safe to assume that I'm safe." he comments, as the door opens, revealing a average sized man with short blue hair, black eyebrows, and a bit of stubble on his chin, wearing square glasses, and a green short sleeves shirt, with a red patch on the left sleeve over a tan colored V-neck shirt.

 **[Observation]**

 **Herring LV: 3  
Non-combatant**

 **HP: 30**

"Ah, you're awake." Herring says, taking a seat next to the bed. "It's really fortunate that we found you when we did, or the wound you suffered would cost you our arm." he points to the bandages around his body, mostly his left arm looking like a mummy's.

"So... where are my clothes?" Edward asks Herring, who hands him a bag. Opening it, he sees his shihakusho fixed.

"We had our blacksmith put some metal wiring into it to make it sturdier." Herring rises from his seat and heads for the door. "Oh, and some marines wanted to talk to about Ganzack's bounty." he adds, leaving the room. After equipping his shihakusho, barely feeling the weight of the added protection."You know... I never _did_ take the loot from those quests I completed." he opens his **[Menu.]** ,goes to the **[Quests]** segment.

 **[Unclaimed rewards]**

 **-800 EXP  
-Ganzack's Bounty** **[Talk to the Marines to acquire]** **  
-?[Talk to Skid to acquire]**

 **[Take?]**

Sighing, Edward closes the window as the EXP flows into his body **[LV: 10 Reached!]**. "Time to face the music." he walks out of the door, only to be greeted by half a dozen of marines. "The Captain sent us to escort you." the apparent leader of the six says.

Edward simply follows them as they lead him to their ship. "I noticed my sword was missing. Would any of you know where it is?" he asks, the soldiers keeping their mouth shut.

They come to a halt when they reach a door titled 'Captain'. "Captain Smoker, we brought you the man who defeated Ganzack." a soldier knocks as Edward's eyebrows shoot up in surprise of the Marine Captains name.

"Come in." A gruff voice says. As soon as Edward opens the door, the smell of a cigar greets his nose. Sitting behind a desk of mahogany is a muscular man with light green hair, a grim expression wearing a white and blue jacket with greenish fur lining the neck, multiple cigars strapped to it, he is currently smoking two of them at the same time. a text box hanging in the air above him, invisible to everyone but Edward.

 **[Observation]**

 **Smoker LV: ?**

 **Level up [Observation] to see Stats, Buffs and DeBuffs.**

Smoker looks as at him with a strict expression. "Take a seat." he gestures to the chair in front of the desk. Edward gulps, sitting down. "So you're the bounty hunter who defeated Ganzack and his monster..." Smoker notes looking Edward over with a analytic stare."I thought you'd be taller" he comments

"I suppose you want his bounty?" he asks.

Edward nods in confirmation."And my sword." he adds.

"Naturally, they will be handed to you." Smoker nods reaching for a baby den-den mushi with a small white shell with two blue stripes going diagonally.

"Tashigi, bring the sword of the bounty hunter and the reward money for catching Ganzack." he talks through the baby den-den mushi connected to the ship.

As they wait for Tashigi, Edward tries to fish for some intel. "So any reason that the White Hunter of the marines is here to pick up a pirate like Ganzack?"

Smoker exhales a bit of smoke."Because of those monstrous beasts. We have orders to," whatever he was about to say was cut off by a young woman with a athletic yet attractive figure covered by a floral pattern T-shirt, chin-length dark blue hair framing her face and glasses carrying Edwards sword and a briefcase walking into the room.

 **[Observation]**

 **Tashigi LV:16**

 **HP: 560  
** **MP: 200**

 **ATK: 62  
DEF: 51  
INT: 54  
VIT: 50  
WIS: 53  
AGI: 58  
DEX: 53**

Tashigi looks at Edward with a look of slight contempt as she hands him his sword and reward. "Tha~nk you." Edward says as he opens the briefcase, counting the bills inside. Tashigi just looks at him, refusing to speak. "If you've got something to say, just say it." he says, looking at her with a un-interested expression.

"The villagers told me that you are a good person," she starts.

"Would you kindly get to the point." Edward says, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Please join us Marines to bring Justice to the people." She finishes with a smile on her face, expecting Edward to gladly join.

With a deadpan expression, Edward simply says "Nope, not interested."

"What?" a shocked Tashigi asks. Surely she must have heard wrong. There's no way good individual wouldn't join the Marines, her brain reasons.

Edward rises from his seat, intent on clarifying. "There's no way I would join a organization that let's people like the Tenryuubito exist." he says, heading for the door. "I... I see. Skid-san asked me to tell you that he had something to say to you."Tashigi informs him. "Thanks." Edward says, leaving the marine ship. Soon enough, the Marine ship sails away, leaving the village to their luck.

After a while of walking around the village in the process of rebuilding itself, Edward finds Skid sitting on a bench watching the liberated men carrying supplies.

"So, I heard you had something to say to me." Edward says, taking a seat next to Skid.

"That I do." he replies, a small smile spreading to his face. "Thank you for saving our island from Ganzack." he thanks, Grateful that their island is safe.

"Ah, don't sweat it old man, all I did was take their attention." Edward sheepishly scratches the back of his his head.

"The sad part is that I have no way to leave this island." He mentions.

"Is that so?" Skid says, rising up from the bench. "I think I may have a answer to your problem." he says, beckoning Edward to follow as they walk to the harbors.

"Here she is." Skid says as he gestures to a small sunfish-class sailboat, with enough room for a 1-2 people. "Thank you!" he says with gratitude. After a while of simply looking at the boat, he turns to look at Skid."Um... You wouldn't happen to have a spare sailing guide would you?" he asks him.

"Um... sure, there's one in the boat." Skid answers, somewhat confused by Edwards question. Nodding, Edward fishes a book from the cavity of the small vessel. bringing it up to his face he sees the usual info floating next to the book.

 **[Sailing Guide: Sailing for dummies.]  
The basics of sailing. Perfect for learning how to tie the knots and sail to your destinations.**

 **[Learn?]  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]** **  
**

The moment Edward pressed the ***Y*** , the book dissipated into pixels, flowing into Edwards brain. "Hmm... That's a interesting devil fruit power you have." Skid comments with a slight fascination. Edward ignores Skid's comment as the information required for sailing settles into his brain. he then gets into the boat.

"Well, it's time for me to leave." he says, untying the boat from the harbor, sailing away from the island in the search of the straw hats, and possibly more bounties to claim.

 _'You know what, a ship needs a name, so I christen this ship USS M'dick.'_ Edward thinks to himself as he opens his **'Inventory'** before he stuffs the money he got from the marines into his personal pocket space.

"Probably should put all the other stuff I have in there." He comments as he shoves his Sword in as well, along with the stuff he found on to the ship. **[1 fishing pole, Map of the East Blue, 1 blanket, bait:50/50 and rations]**

"Now that that's out of the way... How the hell am I going to find the straw hats?" He wonders to himself for a while.

"Fuck it, I'll just sail to Arlong Park, they'll show up sooner or later." reaching his decision, fishing out Arlong's Bounty poster, the usual quest window appearing for a brief second before he accepts the quest, a orange cursor appearing in the air, pointing to the direction of the fishman's stronghold.

Boredom settling in, Edward opens his **[Skill Menu]** "Let's see what I got here." Scrolling down the list, he sees that his [ **Observation]** skill has reached LV 3, his **[** **ID Dungeon Create]** is still LV 1, meaning no monster and that he has 6 unspent Stat Points. "I might as well put some into Vitality to get my HP up." a small of jolt of energy surges through his body.

"Might as well level up my ID skills." he says as the world around him distorts and re-distorts as he uses **[ID Create]** and **[ID Escape]** one after the other.

* * *

 **[30 minutes later...]**

 **[Skills [ID Create] and [ID Escape] have reached LV 4!]**

 **[ID: Revenant and ID: Hollow Unlocked!]**

Deciding not to go test what creating ID with monsters in it, while on a small boat would do, Edward turns his attention to the Denreishinki _'I wonder... does the Abyss Auction exist in this world?'_ he ponders, searching through the device for a app to access the mysterious black market. Unfortunately, such a App isn't on the Denreishinki. Sure the Denreishinki has all other kind of functions, listening to music, connecting to Den-Den mushi to call somebody, a hollow bounty list, and a Hollow radar.

"*Yawn* I guess I should take a nap." he says, falling asleep as the USS M'dick sails towards it's next destination...Hopefully.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks! Sorry if it was a bit short, but I'm struggling with something. namely, who am I going to pair up with Edward? and don't say Nami or any other girl who is paired with millions OC's. I'm thinking maybe one of the chick's from bleach.**

 **Anyway, I think I should explain a little bit about the stats.**

 **HP: when HP reaches zero, humans/organics not held together by some sort of magic simply black out, but if you hit them after that, they die. Non-Organics such as Golems or Hollows(If you fight them with a zanpakuto or someone who has spiritual abilities) simply shatter/die/get purified(Hollow).**

 **MP: the points needed to use special attacks, such as devil fruit powers, technique's such as Zoro's Onigiri or Kido spells**

 **ATK: Attack stat signifies your physical strength**

 **DEF: Defense stat signifies how resistant you are to attacks. for Example: Cyborgs like Franky would have a higher DEF than a regular human**

 **INT: Intelligence stat along with Wisdom signify how much your long range attacks do, such as Kido. INT stat alone simply let's you understand more complex things. People like Dr. Vegapunk and Robin would have a high INT stat**

 **VIT: Vitality along with DEF stat give boosts to HP.(10 HP per 5 VIT or DEF) a high vitality also let's you keep fighting for longer before you would feel exhausted.**

 **WIS: Wisdom signifies how well you can use the information you have. 5 Point in WIS or INT= 10 MP. People like Usopp have a high WIS stat when compared to their INT stat**

 **AGI: Agility is how fast you can move, as in how fast you can run, swing a sword or attack. People like Lucci have a high AGI stat**

 **DEX: Dexterity stat shows how good you are at dodging, making turns and crafting, for example blacksmiths, carpenters, musicians and agile fighters like Lucci, Luffy, or anyone who knows Kami-e would have a high DEX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter for A Gamer among Pirates. I might not be updating this story for a while though, since school started, and I probably will continue updating Replay rather than this story, since I have a pretty clear idea of how Replay's story line.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

 **[You have rested in your ship, USS M'DICK. HP and MP healed by 25%]**

"Well, that was a good sleep. Now where am I?" Edward yawns, looking around him. He's still in USS M'DICK, so that's a bonus. A little put off by the fact that he's not feeling hunger. Eating a bit of bread, he notices a island. Thinking that it's a good place to try out his **ID Create** , he decides to head for the island But unaware to him, he is being observed by a member of a pirate crew through a spyglass.

* * *

"Captain! A small vessel is heading for the island." the lookout informs his captain as he climbs down from the trees, near a cave that he walks towards.

"Probably a friend of those two bounty hunters we caught." His captain says, stepping into light, revealing a a tall, lanky man with a sallow-face, his ginger hair tied into six short ponytails, arranged in a hexagonal manner, and two of which stuck out of his tricorne, wearing a striped shirt under a open coat, a pirate sash holding up his shorts.

"Take a few men and catch him as well, one can never have too many offerings for a ritual." he chuckles, turning back to what he was doing before.

"Aye aye captain." the lookout responds, quickly taking two men with him, all of them eager to gain some distance from their captain. The rumor that had been circling among the crew was that their captain sunk his previous crew to kill some kid with a straw hat, all for a bird. And now they were on this island in the middle of nowhere to find some "magical" ingredients.

All in all, it sounded like some fairy tale, but none of them would say it out loud, fearing that they would share the fate of the last guy who doubted the captain. Poor Kenny's remains couldn't even fill a matchbox.

"Hey, Rick, what do you think captain left those two guys alive?" Jack, one of their swordsmen asks. Oh right those two bounty hunters that they caught. The captain put them down easy enough, but didn't kill them for some reason, saying that they were "offerings" or something. The now named Rick signals them to stop as they near the beach.

* * *

"Hmm, doesn't look like much." Edward says, as he ties USS M'DICK to a couple of rocks to anchor it in place. As soon as his feet touch the sand, a ominous feeling washes over him like a wave. _'Well that was odd.'_ he notes as another screen appears in front of him.

 **[New Passive Skill unlocked: Spirit Sensing Lv: 0,00%]**

 **The most basic skills of a shinigami, or a spiritually sensitive person/race.  
How you didn't have this skill before is astounding, and worries this system.  
** **Allows you to detect spiritual energy. Current level allows you to detect up to 10 meters.**

 _'Oh great, the skill description has developed an attitude.'_ Edward thinks, his eyebrow twitching. But one new thing that he did notice was three signatures hiding at the edge of the forest.

 **[Story Quest: Investigate the Island]  
Objectives  
\- Find out who the men at the edge of the forest are and who they work for  
** **-Unknown. TBF(To Be Found)  
** **-Unknown. TBF  
** **-Unknown. TBF** **  
**

 **Rewards:  
-Everything that you loot  
-500 EXP  
-100 EXP per objective completed  
**

"This ought to be fun." Edward notes to himself, before addressing the trio in the woods. "I know you're there, so come out and face me like men." He calls out. And soon enough the three men come out, two men wielding swords and guns strapped to their belts, with one man wielding a rifle. Each one of them were only Lv 6.

The one with a rifle shouts,"Get on your knees!" while his two cohorts advance towards Edward.

"I'm not your mother last night!" Edward shouts, baiting them to attack. And one of them did, swinging the flat side of a sword at the back of his head, knocking him down on to the sand. the rifleman aims his rifle at the back of his head, while one of his cohorts holds him down.

"Check the ship." the rifleman orders the other one. the grunt nods, checking the USS M'DICK for any supplies. Fortunately, Edward stored besides the clothes on him into his Inventory. And soon enough, the grunt returned with empty hands, shaking his head in dismay.

"Alright then, tie this joker up and throw him with the other bounty hunters." the rifleman says, throwing some rope to the grunts. "So there's someone with a bounty on this island?" Edward asks, as one of the grunts tie his hands up with a double-knot.

The grunt tying the rope scoffs. "Don't play dumb. Why would anyone com're if they weren't after Captain Spiel's 3,500,000 Beli bounty." Thankfully, Edward manages not to laugh at the small bounty as they lead him through the forest, until they walk into a cave.

Leading him through the small network of caves, until they come to a halt near a cage. They push him into the cage. And like a group of idiots, the pirates leave, leave, with nobody to guard the brig.

"So they caught another one." A voice speaks up from the darker part of the cell.

Turning around, Edward sees a duo of men. the one who spoke is a tanned man with black hair, sunglasses covering his eyes and a permanent scowl on his face wearing a blue jacket over a purple shirt and white pants. His cellmate is a man with a shaven hair, a red headgear, wearing a green coat over a black shirt and plaid yellow shorts.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Swordsman\  
Johnny** **LV: 16  
/Speed\**

 **HP: 150  
MP: 60**

 **STR: 29  
** **DEF: 25  
INT: 18  
VIT: 32  
WIS: 18  
AGI: 30  
DEX: 14**

 **Points: 0  
0 Beli**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bond of Brothers: A bond that surpasses the ties of friendship and ascends into the realm of brothers.  
{+10 to all stats when in party with /Yosaku\ or a person they call Aniki or Aneki.}  
** **Adept Swordsmanship. {+10% to swordskills. +10% ATK when wielding a sword}** **  
**

 **/Swordsman\  
Yosaku LV: 15  
/Power\**

 **HP: 190  
MP: 60**

 **STR: 32  
** **DEF: 34  
INT: 17  
VIT: 32  
WIS: 19  
AGI: 24  
DEX: 14**

 **Points: 0  
0 Beli**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
Bond of Brothers** **: A bond that surpasses the ties of friendship and ascends into the realm of brothers.  
** **{+10 to all stats when in party with /Johnny\** **or a person they call Aniki or Aneki** **.}  
Adept Swordsmanship. {+10% to swordskills. +10% ATK when wielding a sword}**

"Well, Yeah but it's no big deal" Edward responds casually. "So, who are you two?" he asks, sitting down.

"I'm Johnny and this is Yosaku." Johnny introduces him and his coat-wearing partner. "We were hunting Spiel the Hexagon, to claim his bounty, but as you can see, that didn't go well." he explains.

"So, what brought you here?" Yosaku asks, untying Edwards ropes. "Well, I was just landed on to this island, got ambushed by the three mooks who brought to this cell. My name is Edward by the way." he answers, introducing himself.

Standing up, Edward addresses his two cellmates. "So, you guys want to bust out of here and kill Spiel?"

The duo's faces turn skeptic. "And how do you plan to break us out. the ground is too tough to dig through," Yosaku points out.

"And even if we had our swords, the bars are too tough for us to cut." Johnny adds. Edward grins pointing his palm at the prison bars. "Watch and be amazed, **'** **Hado # 3, Midori no kaze'**!" a burst of green wind surges from Edward's palm, cutting through the iron bars like a hot knife through butter.

After cutting enough bars to make enough room for them to walk through, Edward turns his face to look at the two, he sees Johnny and Yosaku with a look of surprise on their faces. "Well, shall we?" he asks, gesturing to the hole he made, before opening his inventory and equipping his Asauchi. "Um, sure." Johnny responds, walking out of the cage, Yosaku following soon after.

"Actually hold on a second. **'Form party.'** " Edward says as two small screens appear in both Yosaku's and Johnny's sight.

 **[You have been invited to form a Party with Edward Smith]**

 **[Join] [Decline]**

They turn to look at Edward, who just says. "It's something that'll let us keep an eye on our health along with other things. believe me it's helpful." The two cautiosly press the Join button, causing new screens to appear

 **[Welcome to the Game!]  
This power is called [The Gamer], which allows the whole world around you work like a game. Neat isn't it?  
What you currently have is a watered-down version of Edward Smith's Gamer ability.  
Unlike him, the people who receive the Gamer from him are limited in weapons and skills to their own class.  
**

 **For more info. go to the Help section.**

"What the hell!?" Johnny and Yosaku exclaim in confusion. "Not so loud." Edward warns them. "I'll explain later after we've beaten Spiel." he tells them, picking up the iron bars into his inventory. Apparently, the two made enough noise for some of the goons to notice. Thankfully, there's only two. A burly man with two swords strapped to his waist, followed by a lanky man with flintlock pistols.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Swordsman\  
Pirate Goon LV: 8  
/Power\**

 **HP: 120  
MP: 20  
**

 **/Gunner\  
Pirate Goon LV: 7  
/Technical\**

 **HP: 80  
MP: 60**

Quickly gathering spiritual energy into a condensed sphere, Edward shouts to his party members, "Fire in the hole, **Hado # 5, Shuryūdan**!" throwing the spiritual bomb at the two goons, throwing them to the sides. "Johnny, Yosaku catch!" he shouts, throwing the two a couple of iron bars to use as weapons.

"You two take out the gunner, I'll take the swordsman." he says, dashing at the swordsman who's still coughing from the smoke produced by the explosion. He hits him with the flat side of his blade, wanting to interrogate him.

The Gun-wielding goon was not prepared for the teamwork that Johnny and Yosaku posses, for when he attempts to aim at Yosaku, he leaves himself open for Johnny's quick attacks. This song and dance goes on for while, both sides taking a few nicks, until Yosaku manages to swing the improvised weapon against the gunners head, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice job you two, here's a upgrade." Edward says, handing the duo the goons' swords, taking the flintlocks for himself. The two nod, appreciating the feel of a proper sword.

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asks, looping the sword through his sash.

"Well, I was thinking of taking down Spiel, I'll of course let you guys get the bounty." Edward answers, handing them Spiel's bounty poster.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but why are you letting us get the cash?" Yosaku asks, a little suspicious of the guy. Bounty hunters using each other as meatshields isn't unheard of, especially in bigger groups.

"Nah, I already got Ganzack's bounty safe and secure." Edward casually waves. "Now let's go, unless you guys want more guards rushing in." the two bounty hunters nod, following Edward out of the jail-area, intent on getting some payback against Spiel.

* * *

 **And that's my wrap folks! Also, did any of you read the latest Bleach chapter? *Shivers* Man, I thought the hand guy was creepy enough, but Kurotsuchi kicked the creepy dial way up. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but real life interfered. Also, here's a little preview.**

 _the skeletal sorcerer starts chanting, a ominous purple glow surrounding the scepter in its grasp, mana circling to form a orb._

 _But before the monstrosity can unleash the deadly spell, a orange beam drills through the monster, splattering it's skull in the ground. The smoke clears away, revealing a banged-up Edward, clutching his right hand with his left._

 _"That... was for... M'DICK." he says, falling unconscious as the monster falls apart into defiled corpses, the shriveled up corpse of Spiel the Hexagon lying on top of the mountain of corpses._

 **...Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everybody! Here's a new CH, enjoy. Also, to all flamers: how about you try to write a story yourself, before you start barking up the tree.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

Spiel is currently in front of a pit full of murky water, a coffin with a image of a skull with two specters crossed behind it painted in crimson, standing out of the black paint of coffin sustained over the pit with chains. "It's nearly time." he says clenching his fist tightly as he remembers his previous attempt at power, using the blood of a Ruku for a ritual of immortality, selling the corpse at the Abyss, all foiled by that Strawhat-wearing rubber bastard! Spiel's trip to the memory lane is cut short.

"Captain Spiel, the prisoners have escaped!" the underling reports, before realizing that his captain is in the middle of something. Said underling takes a cautionary step back as his captain addresses him.

"No matter, my ritual is soon complete." Spiel says, not even a hint of worry in his voice. "Start lowering the coffin!" Spiel shouts to his two men, who start lowering the coffin gently toward the pit as Spiel starts chanting.

" **Sors immanis maleficus anteactis temporibus,  
** **egredietur de  
** **exaudi orationem meam, et terram gigantum commorabitur.** " he chants, taking out a cloth bag, as the coffin is slowly lowering in the pit, a other worldly blue glow erupts from the pit, a frightening chill spreading onto the air.

" **vexatos** **ossa,** " he opens the bag, throwing it's contents, fragments of bone into the pool, causing the glow to intensify.

" **invitis et carni et sanguini** " at this point, two men are drag one of their own near the pit giving their fellow crewmate a look of pity, before pushing him into the pit, the water level rising up to Spiel's ankles **  
** **"et da mihi potestatem** **ultra terminum carne mortali.** " he finishes his chant, putting a amulet with a gleaming red crystal embedded on it around his neck as he steps into the pit.

* * *

 **[With Edward, Johnny and Yosaku...]**

"You know, there's a lot less henchmen than I thought." Edward notes, showing another sword and flintlock pistol to his inventory, looted from a knocked-out low-level pirate.

"Well, Maybe they're having lunch or something." Yosaku suggests.

"Yeah, maybe, but I got a bad feeli- what the was that?!" Edward gasps in shock, as a sense of dread accompanied by a chilling scream fills the network of caves, as if someone was walking on your grave. "You guys heard that right?" he asks, turning to Johnny and Yosaku, who nod, turning their heads towards the sound of the scream.

the corpses around them shudder, rising up, their eyes glazed, devoid of spirit.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead\  
Zombie LV: 6  
/None\**

 **HP: 200  
RP: 90**

 **Undead soldiers, reanimated by their lingering souls reacting with a strong spiritual being.**

 _'What the FUCK!? Zombies shouldn't be here, Gekko Moria's in the Florian Triangle.'_ Edward panics, stabbing the nearest Zombie in the head, causing it to collapse.

"Oi! stab them in the head, but don't let them bite you!" Edward shouts, giving advice to Johnny and Yosaku. The zombies prove to be glass cannons, being able to pour out a lot of damage, not so good at taking it themselves. And soon enough, they manage to put these soulless bodies back where they belong, in the ground in case you didn't take the hint.

"Okay, so what's next a fucking werewolf or a Vampire?!" Yosaku asks sarcastically, cleaning his sword on the clothes of one of the re-killed corpses.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the Grand Line Paradise section...]**

"ACCHOO!" A man-wolf hybrid sneezes, his arm piercing through a mans heart, both of them surrounded by multiple corpses of people planning a rebellion and innocent civilians alike. "Somebody must be talking about me." the wolf-man mutters.

* * *

 **[Impel Down, Level 6...]**

"ACCHOO!" A tall man of old age wearing a prisoners uniform, his white and red hair in tatters sneezes, the sound echoing through out the lowest level of the great underwater prison

* * *

 **[Back with the story...]**

"I doubt that." Edward says, his mind pushing the questions of why there are zombies in the East Blue to side, focusing on the situation at hand. "Spiel's probably behind this." he says, walking down the hallway. "Probably." Johnny nods, following Edward. Yosaku, not wanting to be left behind, follows after them.

Stepping into the giant room at the end of the hallway, they look around the blood-stained room, a stone altar at the back of the room, chains leading into the pit of glowing water.

A male figure pulls himself out of the pit, garbed in black robes, blue energy flickering off the fabric, his face obscured by the hood. **"What's this? three little ants who think they can kill someone who has shed the shackles of mortality and become immortal"** the figure taunts, pulling back the hood covering his face, revealing it to be Spiel, his eyes glowing a hellish red.

 **[Observation]**

 **Bounty: 3, 500, 000 Beli**

 **/Undead\  
Spiel the Hexagon BOSS  
/Tech\**

 **HP: 300  
MP: 600  
RP: 200**

 **A Pirate Captain, who performed a Dark Ritual, gaining control over the Undead**

 **"I suppose You three will do for testing out my new powers."** Spiel says, as the ground in front of him cracks, a two feet tall skeleton, iron armor covering the upper body, arms and legs, a Broadsword in hand. The empty sockets of the skull glow with crimson red, like blood taken from a corpse, so freshly dead.

 **[Observation]  
**

 **/Undead\  
Skeleton Knight MINI-BOSS  
/Power\**

 **HP: 200  
RP: 100**

 **the Skeletal remains of a warrior of the past, reanimated to do it's master bidding.  
The enchanted armor giving it slight resistance to magic. **

Satisfied, Spiel sits down to watch his new minion fight. **"Kill them."** Spiel orders, the knight leaps at Edward with in-human speed. "Johnny, Yosaku, I'll provide cover, you two keep this bag of bones of me." Edward says, blocking the skeleton's attack, but he's pushed back as the knight applies more force. Edward binds the knight with Bakudo #1: Sai, allowing Johnny and Yosaku to attack it's arms, targeting spots not protected by armor **[-30 HP]**. The bounty hunter duo dis-engage as the knight breaks loose of the binding spell.

Reiryoku forms over Edwards palm"Take this you undead bastard **'** **Hado # 6, Kazaguruma'**!" he shouts, throwing it at the knight, carving a dent into the armor. **[-40 HP. Armor: 70/100%]** The knight leaps at Edward, targeting the trickiest of the tree opponents in front of it. Edward blocks the attack with Seki, the reflected kinetic energy knocking the undead knight off balance.

Johnny and Yosaku take advantage of this as they slash the knight's backbone, the red glow from the knights eye sockets dissipates as the skeleton falls apart into a pile of bones and armor, the sword clatters as it hits the floor. Before Spiel can summon another Knight, Edward slashes his Asauchi across Spiel's chest using his Power slash technique. **[-360 HP]**

 **"Hahahahahaha! You thought that I could die? Fool!"** Spiel laughs maniacally, his wound knitting itself back together as the crystal around his neck glows brightly. **[+300 HP]** Multiple skeletons rise up from the ground, each one of them armed to the teeth. **"See? with the power of the great wizard Ras-"** Spiel's gloating is cut short as Edward draws out a flintlock pistol from his **'Inventory'** and shoots Spiel's amulet, shattering it. **[-400 MP, 'Regeneration' lost, 'Necromancy' lost]** **"NO! No** nonono, Do you have any idea what you've done!" Spiel screams in terror as he attempts to assemble the pieces of the medallion.

"Huh, I didn't think it would be that easy." Edward deadpans, putting the flintlock away. The legion of undead skeletons crumble, the force holding them and their mortal souls together, dissipating. "Settle down already." Edward says, using **'Sai'** to bind him, Yosaku and Johnny knocking him out with a strike to the back of the head. **[-199 HP. Knocked out.]**

 **[Quest Complete!]  
**

 **[Story Quest: Investigate the Island]  
Objectives  
\- Find out who the men at the edge of the forest are and who they work for  
** **-Find and form a team with Johnny and Yosaku  
** **-Defeat 'Skeleton Knight'  
** **-Defeat Spiel** **  
**

 **Rewards:  
-800 EXP**

After dismissing the level up notice, Edward addresses the bounty hunter duo, Yosaku examining the Broadsword that the Mini boss dropped. "Okay, now lets go and raid his ship." Edward says, heading out as Johnny finishes tying Spiel with chains that were lying around, putting a sword between the links as a improvised lock.

* * *

 **[At Spiel's Ship...]**

"Well, it seems like Spiel put all his eggs in one basket." Edward says, not sensing a single soul on the pirate captains ship, well besides a few rats and maggots. "Okay, Yosaku, Johnny you investigate and loot the Ship's armory and Kitchen, I'll take Spiel and investigate his quarters." Edward says, dragging Spiel's unconscious body.

Edward walks around a bit before finally finding Spiel's quarters. "Okay let's see…" Edward mumbles as he ransacks the 'office' putting a regular model Transponder Snail, 100,000 Beli. Edward takes pause as he inspects the item before him.

 **[Fire Magic for beginners]  
** **The cheapest of Elemental magic spell books.  
** **Reading this book will give you the ability to create and control fire**

 **Buy more powerful spells at Abyss Auction.  
Just dial 465-24-24 on your transponder snail to subscribe, only 100 Beli a month!  
**

 **[You can learn this skill. Do you want to learn it?]  
** **[Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]** **  
**

Before Edward does anything else, he writes the number down on a piece of paper. After writing the number down, he presses confirm, and grits his teeth as the information from the book flows into his brain, the book burning up, leaving only ashes.

 **[You have learned 'Fire Magic' Skill tree]  
Fire Magic LV:1  
Your Fire-based attacks are 10% more effective  
You take -10% from Fire**

 **Fire, the first element that mankind has harnessed, ever since the stone age.  
**

attempting to test his new skill out, Edward extends his hand, a small, red flame jumping from a nearby lamp, he moves it from one hand to the other, before snuffing it out. "Okay, so that's good to know." Edward notes, opening his Status screen to see what the update changed

 **[Status]**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 14  
/Tech\**

 **HP: 120  
MP: 230  
RP: 256**

 **STR: 23  
** **DEF: 25  
INT: 61  
VIT: 24  
WIS: 54  
AGI: 28  
DEX: 32**

 **Points: 10  
4,100,000 Beli**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you  
{-40% to social events. +40% INT&WIS}** **  
**

Slightly annoyed that the over powered MP boost from his shinigami uniform is gone, Edward closes the screen, planning to save his Points for later. Finding nothing else noteworthy, besides a newspaper saying the Captain Morgan has been arrested, giving Edward a good idea of _when_ he is. Edward joins Johnny and Yosaku, who seem to have found a good haul, if the grins plastered on their faces is anything to go on.

"So… I guess you two found something?" Edward asks, setting the deadweight formerly known as Spiel on the deck. "Yeah, we found some swords and guns. what about you?" Johnny asks.

"Well, I found a Transponder snail, some Beli and now I can do this." Edward answers, a flame combusting over his hand. "Let me guess, magic?" Johnny guesses. "Yep, anyway, what do you guys say about us keeping this Bounty hunter team together?" Edward asks, extinguishing the flame.

The two share a look before answering. "Sure, It's been a long time since we teamed up with anyone, ever since Zoro-Aniki left." Yosaku says, reminiscing of the times when they were a team with their Aniki, training alongside him, and all the other good times.

Edward takes a fake thoughtful look, before snapping his fingers in fake realization. "You mean the Three swords wielding Roronoa Zoro right? Last time I heard, he was caught in the Marine base at Shell town." Edward informs them, a shocked look coming onto their faces.

"Don't worry, according to this newspaper, some kid in a straw hat saved him and beat up the Corrupt Captain Morgan." he says, showing them the news paper, causing them to sigh in relief. "Anyway, where should we cash in our Bounty?" Edward asks.

"Hmm… Loguetown is the nearest, so that's where we should take Spiel." Johnny says, pointing to the point on a map where Loguetown is located. "Hey, you guys don't mind if we visit Baratie along the way do you?" Edward asks. Seeing no problem with it, the two bounty hunters nod, also wanting to taste the famous food of Baratie.

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys… I just couldn't find any place to put the M'Dick scene I put in the preview. But I might be able to put it in when they try out the ID's.**

 **So yeah, I changed a few things. first off, MP and RP are two different things. RP is used for Kido and MP is used for Spells and Skills.**

 **Also, I have a question for you people: When I do make my Tower of God FF, which weapon would you want for the S-I use. Either a Ignition Weapon or a Orange Lantern power ring(Battery Included)?**

 **Translation**

Oh, great wizard of times past,

come forth from the

land of the dead and hear my plea.

take the bones of those disturbed,

and the flesh and blood of the unwilling

and grant me power beyond the limit of mortal flesh.

 **The next Update will be either Replay or the Tower of God one. Whichever gets done faster.**

 **I hope that you review, I love the feedback you guys give me.(No matter how small it is...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everybody, here's another Update. Also have you guys read the new One Piece chapter? Rob Lucci's back! And why the heck does Sanji have a "Alive" bounty instead of "Dead or Alive"? Also, I'm starting to somewhat dislike the "self-proclaimed" family of Whitebeard, Miss Bucking and her son, Weeble.  
**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **#Transponder Snail#**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

"So, should we take this ship or something else?" Yosaku points out, after applying a proper lock on Spiel's chains, and storing the key away in his inventory.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Edward muses, setting down a transponder snail, dialing 465-24-24. After a bit of waiting the snail's expression changes from sleepy to a stoic, professional one. **#This is the Abyss Auction Help Desk, how may I help you?#** the person on the other end asks, the snail copying speech.

"I would like to become a subscriber." Edward answers.

 **#Understood. Please wait, a agent will appear to your location shortly.#** The person says, hanging up, as a portal opens in front of Edward, spooking Johnny and Yosaku. a well groomed man in a business suit carrying a suitcase steps through the portal, a calm and friendly smile on his face as the portal disappears.

"So you're the Abyss Agent right?" Edward signals Yosaku and Johnny to calm down, which they do, but keeping their hands near their swords just in case.

"Indeed, and my name is Gil. It's quite surprising to see a Shinigami in this world, especially one with such a interesting power like the Gamer." the man, now known as Gil muses, spooking Edward a little bit, due to the man being able to discover his Gamer power with a single glance.

"But that is not the reason I am here for." Gil says, handing Edward a contract for the subscription. "Please sign here, here and here." Gil says, pointing to a few spots on the contract, which Edward signs, after a bit of reading.

"Wonderful! Now then, I can't help but notice that you have Spiel the Hexagon chained. Am I wrong to assume that you three are bounty hunters?" Gil asks, pointing to Spiel's knocked out body on the deck.

"Yeah, what of it?" Johnny asks. "Well, Abyss Auction is always willing to help Bounty Hunters and Pirates to cash in on the Bounties they defeat, in exchange of 5% the Bounty in question. Please take your time to read the contract." Gil explains, handing a contract for the trio of Bounty Hunters to read.

The contract explains the benefits that people working for the Abyss, including a 5% discount on all items purchased from them, the discount increasing as you rise in ranks, with 1-Stars getting the basic 5%, 10% for 2-Stars, 15% for 3-Stars, 20% for 4-Stars and 25% for 5-Stars, which is the highest rank.

"Hmm, seems reasonable enough." Edward muses, signing his contract.

"Might as well." Johnny sighs, signing his contract.

"Well if you guys are signing, then so am I." Yosaku follows suit, signing his contract.

Gil smiles as the trio hand over thier contracts, storing them in his suitcase. "I'll look forward to working with you." Gil bows politely as the portal that brought him reappears. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Johnny says, gesturing to Spiel.

"Ah, I almost forgot about him." Gil says, easily picking him up like sack of potatoes. "I'll send your 95% as soon as possible." Gil says, stepping through the portal, which closes behind him.

"So, what do we do now?" Yosaku asks.

"Train in the ID's." Edward suggests.

"ID's?" Yosaku and Johnny ask, not familiar with the term.

"Instant Dungeons, little pocket dimensions created with the Gamer power." Edward explains. "Here. I'll show you, **'ID Create: Revenant'**." Edward says as the world around them shifts, the chirping of the birds and the sound of the animals in the forest disappears, creating a spooky atmosphere.

"Each Dungeon is filled with different kind of enemies, this one is filled with Revenants, which are re-animated corpses." Edward explains as he walks off the ship, Yosaku and Johnny following, keeping their hands near their swords. in case of a surprise attacks. And soon enough, they come across a legion of Revenants of mixed age, body type and gender, with putrid, rotting skin and flesh irregularly falling off, revealing the bare bones.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead\**  
 **Revenant LV: 2 (1500)**  
 **/None\**

 **HP: 50  
RP: 25**

 **Undead corpses, kept together and moving only by the remaining scraps of their souls**

"Huh, I wonder why they're so weak?" Yosaku muses, looking at the Revenant's stats and jerky movements as they shuffle around, searching for something.

"Probably because the Zombies that Spiel used had souls, while these guys only have scraps." Edward reasons, igniting a fire onto his hand.

The two bounty hunters look at him in confusion. "Ugh, Think of the Revenants as beef jerky, while the Zombies are File Mignon." Edward explains, punching his fire-clad fist forward, Edward let's loose a stream of fire, burning down a fifth of them, showing how weak the revenants are.

 **[Through a specific action, a new Skill has been Created]**

 **Fire Stream: A skill that allows the user to launch a steady stream of fire.  
{Current Range: 7 Meters. Base DMG: 350. MP Cost: 45 MP per min}  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

"I wonder..." Edward muses, wondering what could happen if he would add Midori no Kaze to the mix. "Might as well, give it a shot, **'Hado # 3, Midori no Kaze'**!" Edward says, the green-tinted wind blowing from his left hand fueling the flames from his right. This proves to be a bad idea, as the combination blows up in his face, sending him crashing against a tree. "Ed-Aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku shout as the smoke clears away.

"Note to self, practice double-casting." Edward mumbles getting up. "Ok, I think this is enough for training. let's just kill these things and leave." Edward says, letting loose another fire blast, eliminating more revenants. "OK!" Johnny and Yosaku dash in as Edward stops using Fire Stream, switching to Hado, in order to save on MP..

After they've destroyed two thirds of them, the rest of the Revenants start piling on top of each other. "What're they doing?" Yosaku asks, confused at the behavior.

His question is quickly answered as the revenants form a 30-feet tall humanoid figure, with red skin, no hair or genitalia to identify its gender.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead\  
Legion Revenant LV: 30  
/None\**

 **HP: 25000  
RP: 12500**

 **Due to a danger to their collective well-being, the remaining revenants have fused together to make a Legion Revenant.  
**

the giant revenant roars, cocking its fist back before punching downwards onto the ground, dislodging a slab of earth. It then proceeds to pick said slab of earth up and throw it towards Edward, Johnny and Yosaku.

"Ok, time to bail out, **'ID Escape'**." Edward says, the Legion Revenant, along with the Illusion barrier disappearing.

"What the hell was that?!" Johnny and Yosaku exclaim, referencing to the 4-feet undead that almost made pancakes out of them.

"That was a Legion Revenant, an amalgamation of lesser Revenants when they feel threatened." Edward starts explaining as they walk back towards the ship.

* * *

 **[Near their location...]**

a red and black pirate ship with a black cat as a figurehead, and a pair of ornamental cat claws on the sides. Its hull has a green base. on closer inspection, the figurehead, along with the front part of the keel seem to be recently patched and painted. This is the ship of the infamous Black Cat Pirates, Bezan Black.

Up on the crows nest of this ship, the lookout of the ship looks around the ocean, searching for a island to replenish their stock. The lookout groans, unhappy about being put up on the crows nest. But at least he's moderately safe if Captain Kuro loses his temper. They lost a lot of men in Syrup island, at the hands of Captain Kuro.

The only reason there wasn't more casualties was because of that kid with a Straw Hat. The only reason the crew didn't strap Kuro to a anchor and drown him is because they know that they're nothing more than common thugs who wouldn't be able to escape from marines for long. The lookout is snapped out of his thoughts as he spots a island, with a ship docked on land.

"Land ahoy!" the lookout shouts, informing the rest of the crew. "Should we inform the captain?" one of them asks.

"Nah, we shouldn't bother him something like this." the person next to him snorts. "Shouldn't bother me with what?" a man wearing a captain's coat on his shoulders like a cape asks, walking onto the deck of his ship.

"t-the lookout has spotted land, so we thought that we should land and replenish our stock." the subordinate reports, quaking in fear. Kuro nods, turning to retreat back to his quarters. "If you meet anyone, leave no survivors, I can't afford the Marines to find out that I'm alive." Kuro orders, retreating to his quarters.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'll be honest with you, I might start updating other stories in order to vent out some of the ideas for my other stories. Also, when I was writing this chapter, I've noticed something that I might use for the story, and some of you guys might hate it, so bear with me. Ah, who am I kidding here's the idea/theory I've been building so far.  
**

 **Haki is Reiryoku and Reiatsu. There is going to be a couple of quotations from both the One Piece Wiki and the Bleach Wiki  
**

 **Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki: both Observation Haki and Reikaku(A technique used to sense Reiatsu)** **allow the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Furthermore, both abilities are shown to be able to distinguish people.  
**

 **Busoshoku/Armamment Haki: Both Armament Haki and the basic ability to reinforce your blows with Reiatsu. Armament Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. Kind of similar to two forces of Reiatsu colliding, resulting in a reverse tug of war.**

 **Haoshoku/Conquerors Haki: both Haoshoku Haki and Reiatsu have the power to** **put pressure on the surroundings, actually affecting other physical objects besides living beings, when released continuosly. Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others and Paralysis when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. Both of these feats are also rare, for two different reasons: having Haoshoku Haki in the first place usually is seen as a sign of a King, while gaining a big enough amount of Reiryoku, which increases the duration and amount of Reiatsu that you can put out would take centuries.**

 **And here are a few examples: without exerting any visible effort, Aizen managed to put enough pressure on Grimmjow, who was able to fight evenly with Ichigo, to put him on his knees. Luffy was able to knock out 50, 000 Fishmen.  
**

 **Also one other thing about Reiatsu:** **Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters' inner could be used to explain Zoro's Asura techniques, along wiht his** ** **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri** attack.  
**

 **One more thing: Reiatsu can also have a element, as shown by Yamamoto(Fire), Hitsugaya and Rukia(Ice and snow). And although they could be counted as Non-Canon, the Arrancar sisters named Yin and Yang had Lightning and Fire respecitvely. This could be used to explain Sanji's Diable Jambe and Zoro's** **Hiryu: Kaen technique**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween! Here's another Chapter, after this I'm going to update Replay. Also, I've been recently watching RWBY, and I'm thinking of making a S-I fanfic sometime in the future, please don't give any spoilers about Volume 2. Also just got Skyrim, so I might not be updating for a while, but anyway, back to the story.  
**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **#Transponder Snail#**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

"Well, this is interesting." Edward notes as he feels several people with low amounts of Reiatsu on the island, surrounding a bigger one.

"What's interesting Ed-Aniki?" Yosaku asks as he sets down the broadsword he plundered from the fight with the Skeleton Knight.

"Some people have come to this island apparently, the Black Cat Pirates if I'm not wrong." Edward answers as they reach the ship.

"What makes you think that?" Johnny asks. Edward simply points toward the ship. Turning their gaze towards the ship, Johnny and Yosaku see 3 men wearing vests, with a cat-based jolly roger on their back, all crouching in a huddle.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Swordsman\  
Black Cat Pirate Goon LV: 7(3)  
/Speed\**

 **HP: 80  
MP: 40  
RP: 120**

"Oh, that's why." the two note, drawing their respective swords.

"Man, somebody already looted this ship." One of the pirates grumble, dis-satisfied of the amount of loot, or rather the lack of loot.

"Yeah, and the whole ship seems deserted." another one notes. "You think somebody killed them?" the third one asks, his feet quivering.

"Nah, there's no signs of fighting." the first one points out, calming down the third one. Edward bashes the second one on the head with the flat of his sword, knocking him out and alerting the other two, only to be knocked out by Johnny and Yosaku respectively.

"Wow, that was way easier than I thought." Yosaku cheers. "Don't get too happy, these guys are the just henchmen, there's still the captain and the rest of the crew to deal with." Edward says, looting the weapons of the henchmen, pausing as he notices something.

"Why the hell is 100 million Beli missing?" Edward questions as a message pops up.

 **[Using ID Escape during a Boss Battle costs 100, 000, 000 Beli.]**

Eyebrow furiously twitching, Edward closes the message. "Okay then. Let's see where the other Black Cat Pirates are..." Edward says, walking to one of the K.O'ed goons. "Wake up dummy, c'mon." Edward says, slapping him on the cheek repeatedly.

Eventually, the goon wakes up. "Wha, who the hell are you!" the goon screams for a while before freezing up as Edward puts a flintlock pistol to his temple.

"Would you kindly shut the hell up, I have few questions for you. You answer truthfully, you live, if you don't, well I think you know what happens then..." Edward leaves the threat hanging, letting the goon's mind fill in the blanks.

"W-What do you wanna know?" the goon asks, sweating bullets. Johnny and Yosaku simply stand there watching the interrogation solemnly. As bounty hunters, even as some of the weakest, they have turned in their fair share of bounties, even accidentally killing some.

"How many of you guys are out there and where your ship is located?" Edward interrogates, keeping the gun leveled at the goons head.

"T-There's 40 of us, they sent half a dozen of us to stock up on supplies, a lot of us got beat up by a kid with a straw hat, and the ships a 30 minute run to the east." the goon snitches, before Edward pistol whips him back into dreamland. "Well this is turning out to be a profitable day." Edward muses, a grin plastered onto his face.

"You guys up for it?" Facing his two part members, Edward asks.

The two shrug, reluctant to go up against the 7th strongest crew in the East Blue. After they nod in confirmation, a window pops up.

 **[New Quest: Skin the cats!]  
Objectives  
-Defeat the Black Cat Pirates(and cash in on their bounty, if possible)  
**

 **Rewards:  
-Everything that you loot  
-800 EXP**

 **Failure:  
-Death**

Closing the window, they notice a arrow pointing to the direction that Edward can only assume where the Black Cat Pirates ship is located at. "Well, let's go, that Bounty isn't going to catch itself." Edward cheers, jumping off of the ship, Johnny and Yosaku following suit. And after a bit of running, they stop at the edge of the forest to look at the battered and beaten Bezan Black, Edward's Reikaku counting 34 people on board, the biggest one situated at the back of the ship.

 _"_ _Let's see, the ship's figure head seems to be recently fixed, the goon mentioned Luffy, good to know that I won't be messing up the timeline."_ Edward thinks to himself, channeling Reiryoku to his legs. "What's the plan Ed-Aniki?" Johnny asks, as they walk onto the ship. "Attack and if things start going south, fight dirty." Edward says, reaching the deck, alerting the 12 on the deck goons to their presence. Honestly these goons have seen better days, all beaten up and afraid, probably trying not to get killed by their captain.

One of the goons notices them, and that they're not one of their own. "Who the hell are you?" the goon asks, drawing his weapons. "We're bounty hunters, here for your captain's head." Edward says.

"Get them!" the goons shout charging at them, their weapons drawn and ready, Johnny and Yosaku responding in kind with their own swords, Edward laying down some cover fire. the goons fall in short order, truly showing how much they relied on Jango's Hypnosis for a power boost.

"So... where's the captain?" Johnny wonders aloud. "Probably below deck." Edward answers, stroking his chin. "Heh, if these guys are any indication, their Captain is going to be a piece of cake." Yosaku boasts, shouldering his broadsword.

"If you two are done with your dick-measuring competition, don't we have a pirate captain to catch?" Edward interjects, entering the ship's interior, lit by candles. A eerie silence broken by footsteps echoing throughout the ship. "Huh, you'd think there would be more guards." Yosaku notes, tempting fate.

"We better keep up our guard, so we don't get caught with our pants down." Edward muses, looking for anything worth looting. "Say, Ed-Aniki, what island are you from anyway? We've never seen anything like this...gamer anywhere else in East Blue." Johnny asks.

"Oh, just a small island on the Grand Line." Edward lies, using the generic answer most Self-Inserts give when asked, which really is one of the more fool-proof ones. The reason as to why it's a fool-proof lie is because, who can deny or confirm it? Crazy things are the norm on the grand line, and a little bit above it.

"THE GRAND LINE!?" Johnny and Yosaku exclaim, surprised at the answer. "Yeah, but it's not that deep into the grandline." Edward continues explaining as they walk deeper into the ship. "Well, I guess that explains some things, but those attacks you did, if they're not a Devil Fruit ability, then what are they?" Yosaku questions.

"It's called Kido, which splits into two sub categories, Hado, the offensive spells and Bakudo, the defensive spells, it's one of the techniques taught on my island, that we cab use by harnessing the power of our souls." Edward explains, giving a half-truth. He did learn them, but did he learn them from a Shinigami? Hell no!

"Kind of surprised that the Marines don't use anything like that." Johnny notes. With something like that, the World Government wouldn't have any trouble capturing pirates.

Edward just shrugs as they keep exploring the ship. After a while, they come across what seems to be the ships infirmary. Edward motions for Johnny and Yosaku to stay back as he sneaks towards the door, which thankfully has a window.

Peering through the window of the door, Edward can see two patients. The the larger of the two being a overwieght man, whose outfit makes lim look like a black and white cat, although most of his body is covered in bandages.

The smaller of the is a man of avergae height, his hunched back making him seem smaller than he truly is, his green hair parted to the side with curls at the end. Like his companion, he is also covered in bandages.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Brawler\  
Buchi of the Nyaban Brothers MID-BOSS  
/Power\**

 **HP: 250/450  
MP: 20  
RP: 80/200**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Painkillers: You're so numb that you can't feel pain.{-50% Damage. no Stagger. Active Skills Locked. -20 DEX}**

 **[Observation]**

 **/Thief\  
Sham of the Nyaban Brothers MID-BOSS  
/Speed\**

 **HP: 150/300  
MP: 40  
RP: 60/180**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Painkillers: You're so numb that you can't feel pain.{-50% Damage. no Stagger. Active Skills Locked. -20 DEX}**

Crouching near the door, Edward contemplates the next course of action. _'Well, they're probably drugged with painkillers, without their weapons and in a bad shape, so I'm pretty confindent that we can take them.'_ Edward motions Johnny and Yosaku to come to him, explaining who are in there, telling them not to underestimate either one of them.

"What's the plan Ed-Aniki?" Yosaku whispers as he and Johnny stand next to him.

"We go in, beat them up, and if things go south, I'll roast them." Edward explains the battle plan to them. Kicking the door open, Edward opens fire with a flintlock, hitting Sham in the knee "GRAAGH! SON OF A BITCH" Sham roars in pain, clutching his knee in pain. **[-20 HP, -30 AGI]**

"You bastard" Buchi roars, charging towards Edward, his fist knocked back. Yosaku intercepts the attack with his broadsword. Johnny attacks Buchi, taking advantage of the gap in Buchi's guard. Buchi, barely even feeling the slash, **[-30 HP]** sends Johnny flying with a vicious backhand. **[-55 HP. New Skill Gained: Physical Endurance Lv:1]**

"Johnny, you okay?" Edward asks, attacking Buchi with his Asauchi, who barely seems to feel the attacks. **[-25 HP]**

"I think I'll be laying here for a while." Johnny groans from the pile of wood and medical supplies, signaling that he's alive.

"Okay then let's see how you like this." Edward says, coating his Asauchi in fire, attacking Buchi once more, dodging his punches, stabbing him in the gut, burying his Asauchi up to it's hilt in Buchis stomach. **[- 60 HP]** "What's the matter, _fat_ got your tongue?" Edward taunts, letting loose a gout of fire from his sword, piercing through Buchi's back. **[-90 HP. Shock. New Skill Created: Pyro Lancer]**

"Take this you fat bastard!" Yosaku shouts, attacking Buchi from behind, severing his spine and finally putting him down for good. **[-100 HP. Movement reduced to 0.]**

A shocked expression is present on Sham's face as he watches Buchi fall to the ground, his legs unable to support his girth. This expression soon enough turns to fear as Edward advances towards him, Asauchi in hand. "Please don't kill me, I beg of you!" Sham pleads, as he crawls away from Edward who keeps walking towards him.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you." Edward says, shooting Sham's other knee. **[-20 HP, -30 AGI]** "All you need to do is tell me where your captain is." Edward says, a hopeful expression coming to Sham's face. "He's at the end of the corridor, double doors, you can't miss them." Sham esxplains, hoping to get out of the situation alive.

"Thank you for the information, have a nap." Edward says, kicking Sham in the face, knocking to the ground unconscious.

 **[Level Up! Edward Lv: 15]  
[Level Up! Johnny Lv: 17]  
[Level Up! Yosaku Lv: 16]**

"Sweet." Edward and Yosaku dismiss the screens, as they proceed to loot the infirmary for Medical supplies.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Hope that you enjoyed it, next story to be updated is Replay, along with a few stories being thrown out to test the waters. Also, damn Kyoraku, your Bankai is SCARY! and why are people so shocked about the dog-lady wearing Nami's bra? It's just a piece of clothing, It's not like Nami's been transformed into a anthro dog, and suddenly learned how to use a sword. Oda wouldn't (and shouldn't) use something so similar to Sugar's power right after they've cleared dressrosa arc.  
**

 **Also, please tell me, do you think I'm writing the characters OOC or am I writing them correctly?**

 **New Skills Introduced in this Chapter:**

 **Pyro Lancer: Flames explode from the users weapon, forming into a lance.  
** ** **{Current Range: 1 Meter. Base DMG: 180. MP Cost: 60}  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100****


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back baby! So yeah, Kubo's pulling some weird shit while he's high, I mean, what the fuck! That Sniperguy has a resureccion all of a sudden and Nanao's clan has a Zanpakuto that's passed down the family line, which doesn't make sense, since the 0 Squad's blacksmith guy said that an Zanpakuto is an expression of a Shinigami's soul. Also, was I the only dissapointed with Team SSSN when they fought against Team Indigo?  
**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **#Transponder Snail#**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

After looting the infirmary, the trio of bounty hunters start advancing towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, anxious at the coming battle, Johnny and Yosaku for different reasons than Edward is. For them, it's the fear of going against a man with 9 million Beli bounty on his head. For Edward, it's about going up against the smartest person currently in East Blue, a man with a bounty of 16 million Beli's, Captain Kuro.

Their only advantage to defeating him are 1: Luffy's already beaten him up, so he shouldn't be at 100%, 2: They're fighting inside a ship, so Kuro's speed will be limited as well, and 3: Edward will use any and all means, if it means winning and surviving. The trio share a knowing look and nod, prepared for combat. Opening the door, the trio enter dimly-lit room, only the sunlight from the windows keeping the room from total darkness.

A man with glasses, slicked hair and a captain's coat draped over his shoulders is sitting at the captain's chair, calmly inspecting the blades attached to his furry gloves. obviously Kuro has had enough time to fix his weapons. His body on the other hand, clearly isn't back to 100%

 **[Observation]**

 **Bounty: 16, 000, 000 Beli[Inactive]**

 **/Tactician\  
Kuro of the thousand plans BOSS  
/Speed\**

 **HP: 365/600  
MP: 200/500  
** **RP: 200**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:**

After looking at the add-on to Kuro's bounty Edward can't help but sigh in disappointment. Yosaku and Johnny are shocked at the allededly dead person sitting across them, armed and dangerous. "Not even 3 months back on the sea, and bounty hunters are already here for my head." Kuro notes, leaping out of his chair towards them, claws ready to slice them to ribbons. " **'Bakudō # 8, Seki'**." Pumping enough RP into the spell to make it big enough to cover his body, Edward repels Kuro's attack, sending the fearsome captain ricocheting to the back of the room, crashing into a wine shelf, dousing him with alcohol. **[-55 HP. New Weakness added: Fire]**

Capitalizing on this new developement, Edward prepares to launch a ball of fire. Kuro however, proves to be faster, even in his weakened state as he dodges out of the way.

"I will not myself be defeated by some lowly bounty hunters!" Kuro shouts as he dashes across the room, in a similar fashion to a Shunpo or Soru to dodge Edward's fire blasts, well as much as the room they're fighting in. Eventually, Kuro manages to close the distance between him and Edward, ready to tear his throat out, only to be forced to back off by Johnny's and Yosaku's combo attack.

"It's time to end this." Kuro says, as he starts swaying sideways in a fluod manner as he enters a trance. Recognizing the attack, Edward grabs a hold of Johnny and Yosaku, before using Shunpo to get as far away from the swaying Kuro as possible before he executes his **'** **Shakushi'** technique. This proves to be a smart decision as Kuro starts moving at superhuman speeds, cutting up everything around him, whether it be the target of his attack or not. Johnny and Yosaku can't help but gulp as they realize wha would have happened if they would've been anywhere near him.

"Johnny, Yosaku leave this to me." Edward says as he analyzes the situation at hand. Kuro's Shakushi allows him to move at the speed rivaling CP9's Soru, the only advantage that Edward can utilize is the fact that Kuro can't see what he's attacking, and that he'll eventually tire himself out. For most people that would mean nothing, as they couldn't keep up with Kuro's speed, let alone see him. But using his Reikaku, Edward doesn't need to _see_ Kuro. All he needs to do is get him to stop moving.

"No way Ed-Aniki, he's way too fast for any of us to see, let alone _hit_! You could die fighting against him." Yosaku says, afraid of Kuro's speed. Sure, he and Yosaku have been friends with Edward for less than 24 hours, but the young man had shown more courage than the two of them had during their whole bounty hunting career.

"Listen to me, if I die, I need you two to get as far away from this island as possible." Edward warns them, before Shunpo'ing towards Kuro's position, drawing his sword to block one of Kuro's infamous Cat Claws, **(Yes, that's what they're called)** sparks flying as the two weapons clash. Deciding to try and finish Kuro then and there, Edward tries attaching a **'** **Shuryudan'** to Kuro, only for the man to flicker away. Using his Reikaku to keep a track of him, Edward blocks another one of Kuro's attack with a regular-sized Seki, knocking the man out of his trance and sending him flying to a pile of rubble, that was once the door and the wall of his quarters. **[- 45 HP]**

"TAKE THIS!" Edward shouts, letting loose a **'** **Fire Stream'**. Managing to dodge the dangerous attack, dropping his coat to lighten the load, Kuro dashes at Edward in a murderous rage. Not only was his master plan ruined by some naive imbecile with a devil fruit, but now there's another damn kid coming for his head. There's no way that the Marines could have found out that he's still alive, there simply couldn't! " **'Hado # 4, Byakurai'**." Edward jumps bacl, launching a bolt of lightning from his outstreched hand, hitting Kuro right in the chest **[- 30, Low Paralysis, - 15 AGI and DEX.]** , only for the man to ignore the slight numbness in his chest, attacking Edward in mad slashes, like a rabid animal.

As Edward blocks both of Kuro's Cat Claws, Kuro delivers a brutal kick to Edward's midsection **[- 50 HP, new Skill: Physical Endurance LV:1 gained!]** , sending Edward crashing against a wall **[-10 HP]**. Pissed off at his opponent, Edward launches a ball of fire at Kuro, hitting the man as he dashes at Edward **[- 80 HP, new Skill Created: Fire Bolt LV:1]**. Reeling back from the attack, Kuro leaps back to dodge Edward's sword attack. Counter-attacking, Kuro starts rapidly thrusting at Edward, forcing him on the defensive. This goes on for a while until, Kuro's left claw snaps, clearly worn down from the fights Kuro's had with both Luffy and Edward.

"Well, it looks like the little Kitty has been de-clawed, how'd you like me to make your right side match?" Edward quips as he starts attacking Kuro, forcing the man on the defensive, being forced to constantly block with his right hand, only able to use his legs to counter attack. This proves to be a game-changer, as Edward slowly but surely starts gaining ground against the more experienced fighter, dodging or blocking Kuro's kicks. Oh sure, usually those kick's would've hurt like bitch, and more than likely would have broken Edward's legs, but with Reiryoku flowing around them, forming a pretective barrier around them, effectively leveling the power field.

Looking at Kuro, Edward can already see that the man is getting exhausted, his Shakushi taking a toll on his endurance, Edward breaks off from the sword fight, switching to launching **'Fire Bolts'** , forcing Kuro to start dodging, lest he wants to get burned. Kuro manages to dodge for a good while, but Edward eventually manages to hit him in the back **[-85 HP]**. Kuro grimaces as the flame dies down. How the hell is this kid able to keep a track of where he is? Not even the Marine Cpatains were able to keep a track of him, so how is a kid able to? Of course, one logical answer would be Devil Fruits, but with the other abilities the kid has shown throughout their fight, shooting fire from his hands, even shooting lighting on one occasion and making barriers that repel attacks, there's no way it's the work of a single Devil Fruit.

Rising to his feet, Kuro dashes towards Edward, zig-zagging in an attempt to fool whatever technique Edward is using to keep a track of him. Appearing behind him, Kuro attempts to slice his head off, only for Edward to deliver a Reiryoku-enhanced knuckle sandwich **[-70 HP]** , flooring Kuro and knocking him unconscious. "Heh, you weren't so tough were ya?" Edward gloats as he pokes Kuro to make sure that he's unconscious, which he is to Edward's relief. Picking up some rope that was lying around, Edward ties Kuro up, after making sure that he doesn't have any hidden knives, and disarming him. Dragging Kuro by the rope, Edward starts walking out of Bezan Black's hull.

"ED-ANIKI! YOU'RE OKAY!"Johnny and Yosaku shout in joy as they tackle Edward in a brotherly hug. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay, would you please get the hell off me." Edward grumbles as he sits upright to look at Johnny and Yosaku, both, wiping out some "dust" that got in their eyes.

"You mind explaining to me why you two came back, when I told you guys to run?" he asks, an agitated expression on his face. Johnny and Yosaku needed to meet the Straw Hat's, not only to lead them to Baratie, but also inform Luffy about Zoro getting caught by Arlong's crew.

"We couldn't let you take Kuro on by yourself, but... it seems like you got him." Johnny explains, Yosaku nodding furiously. They were halfway to their ship when the bells of conscience started ringing in their souls, telling them to come and help.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we can cash in on his bounty." Edward notes as he takes his Transponder Snail out if his inventory. It wouldn't hurt to ask Gil baout the policy about situations like this. But really, how often could stuff like this have happened? Evidently not often, if Kuro managed to frame his death. Yeah, the hypnotized scapegoat bore some resemblance to him,but there was a Bounty Poster with a picture of him, so how could the Marines fall for a trick like that.

"Why wouldn't we? Kuro's still alive and the Marines never caught him." Yosaku asks in confusion.

"That's exactly why, they never caught him, they only caught a guy Kuro set up as a scapegoat. The World Goverment doesn't like admitting when they fuck up." Edward explains as, thinking about the reaction the WG had when the details Crocodile's plan came to light.

Dialing Abyss Auction, the transponder snail remains silent for some time until Gil's voice speaks up from the other end. **#Mr. Edward, I'm just cashing in Spiel's bounty, so I'll have your money soon enough.#** The mood of slight agitation is evident on the transponder snail mimicking Gil's expression.

"While that's good to hear, since we just caught another one. and this guy has a bounty of 16 million." Edward explains, as the snail's expression tuns from slight agitation to surprise. **#1-16 Million!? It's been 6 Hours since I left!#** Gil says in surprise, obviously wanting an explanation. "Well, they more than likely needed to restock on food, so they came on to the island, then we kicked their asses." Edward explains as the snail nods in understanding. **#I see, please wait, I'll be there shortly.#** Gil says as he hangs up.

Soon enough, Gil steps out of a portal, carrying a red suitcase instead of his original black one. "So where is this pirate with a 16 mill- oh" He cuts his sentence short as he notices Kuro lying on the ground.

"So yeah, considering that the WG caught the wrong guy, how much are we getting for him?" Edward asks, getting Gil's attention.

"Uh, well, you should be getting the full bounty, but I don't think that the Marines will be happy about it." Gil says, handing Edward the red suitcase to Edward, which contains their share of Spiel's bounty, 3325000 Beli. Picking Kuro up, Gil once again makes his way to the portal, stopping as he remembers something else.

"Ah, I almost forgot, here's the new Abyss Auction cataloque, and they'll be delivered straight to you via portal express, as we always look out for our employees." Gil says handing Edward a small book. and with that, he leaves. "Okay then next destination: Baratie, any objections?" Edward asks, and there was no objections from Johnny nor Yosaku. "Bitchin', let's roll." Edward exclaims as they walk back to their ship.

* * *

 **AN: that's all folks, next up is T.o.G, and man, I'm pumped about writing it, I just need to desgin teammates for T.o.G-Edward(feel free to suggest what position would work with Edward), and so that you guys know, I didn't put Replay on hiatus just to write Tower of Gamer, I ran into a writer's block with that story, so I'll work on these two until I get an inspiration. Please drop a review for this story and T.o.G, since I like talking to you guys, and some of you guys give me ideas that I never would have thought of.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back, and wow, shit is starting to go down on Zou. Anyway, I was having a bit of a trouble with this chapter, so I left it short.**

regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **#Transponder Snail#**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith. Please Support the Official Releases**

* * *

"Hey, Johnny what do you think Ed-aniki is doing?" Yosaku asks as they set up a fire, the USS M'DICK anchored near a small rock formation, Edward sitting in a meditative pose, with his sword laid across his lap.

"I don't know, he said something about 'connecting to his Zanpakuto spirit' whatever that means." Johnny says, grilling some meat they found on Kuro's ship.

"Man, I'm glad that Ed-aniki's ship was a-ok, or we'd still be stuck on that island." Yosaku cheers, sharpening his greatsword. The reason they left both Spiel's and Kuro's ships on that island was because they couldn't man it by themselves.

"Yeah, but why did he have to name it 'USS M'DICK'?" Yosaku ponders. Sure, there are weirdly named ships, but none of them, at least to Johnny's knowledge were named after so... risque. "Ugh, if you must know, it's a joke from where I'm from." Edward answers as he exits the Jinzen.

"So, how was your nap?" Johnny asks. "I was _meditating_ , not napping. And it didn't go as I hoped." Edward sighs, looking at his zanpakuto. He'd been trying to connect to his zanpakuto spirit, in order to unlock Shikai, but every time he used Jinzen, he'd just end up in a barren wasteland, with ruined statues of demons blocking his way inside a palace. And did he forget to mention that the sky in there was on fire, cause it was.

 **[Asauchi** **{Equipped}]  
LV: 12  
EXP: 430/1200  
Dur: -**

 **\- Inflict 60 Slash Damage** **{+50% Against the Undead}  
\- Shikai** **{Locked}**

"Ah, that sucks, but you know what could cheer you up? Food!" Yosaku says, handing Edward some grilled meat. Edward greedily digs into the meat, letting it fill his stomach, and his HP **[+30 HP]**. "So, are we still going to visit Baratie?" Johnny asks inbetween bites as he eats.

"Of course. I mean, from the bounty we got from catching Spiel, along with the one I got from catching Ganzack, we could eat 'till we'd be bloated." Edward cheers, before hearing a cannon being shot. "Hey you guys hear that?" Yosaku asks, as the sound of cannonball flying through the air gets louder.

"OH SHIT MOTHER FUCK-" Edward's cursing is cut short as the cannonball impacts the rock formation they're on, sending them flying, with Johnny and Yosaku landing in the water, while Edward gets buried underneath the rubble **[-80 HP]**. "ED-ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku shout, before spotting a ship in the direction of where they think the cannonball came from, with a jolly roger wearing a straw hat painted on the sail, the grin of the skull mocking them.

"C'mon Yosaku we're going to take those bastards down, for Ed-Aniki!" Johnny says, swimming to USS M'DICK. "Yeah!" Yosaku shouts with gusto as they row their boat towards the ship that shot at them. They are going to avenge their fallen comrade, no matter what.

* * *

The rubble starts shaking, as Edward crawls out of the pile of rocks. "Fuck... that hurt." Edward groans, wiping off some dust. Looking towards the direction where the cannonball came from, Edward sees a familiar caravel with a goat figure head and a jolly roger wearing a straw hat, a grin full of joy and excitement plastered on the skulls face, the USS M'DICK docked near it.

"Hmm.. I hope that those two didn't hurt Merry too badly, or the straw hats." Edward hopes, flash-stepping towards the ship. Joining the straw hats shouldn't be too hard, all he'd need to do is show them a couple of tricks and Luffy would be begging, well more like ordering him to join. Appearing on top of Merry's head, Edward observes the situation at hand. Johnny and Yosaku are on their knees, sobbing.

Looking at the Straw hats, Edward can see that none of the crew has died to a butterfly effect, infact, the've picked up...another member. WHAT? Edward looks at the new addition to the Straw hat's. She's a girl with purple hair tied with a red ribbon, her face is turned away from where Edward is standing, so he can't tell about that. She's wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts and sandals, a katana strapped to her waist

 **[Observe]**

 **/Shinigami\**  
 **Senna Lv: 19**  
 **/Tech\**

 **HP: 850**  
 **RP: 205  
**

 **STR: 30  
INT: 34  
VIT: 39  
WIS: 33  
DEX: 31  
AGI: 38**

 _'What the actual hell?! What the hell is Senna doing here, shouldn't she have have dissappeared when she stopped the worlds from colliding?'_ Edward ponders, remembering the events of he first Bleach movie.

"We were just eating some meat with Ed-Aniki, when all of a sudden, this ship fired a cannonball at us." Johnny explains, as Usopp's, Luffy's and Senna's faces turn to shock at the thought of actually killing someone.

"W-We're truly sorry for your loss." they bow, apologizing.

"W-We should at least go and find his body to give him a proper burial." Senna suggests, biting back some tears, obviously not used to have people die from something that she'd directly be responsible for. They should also perform a Konso, so that their friend wouldn't turn into a hollow and eat them.

"So, who are we burying?" Edward speaks up, munching on a orange. "You, you dumbass!" Johnny and Yosaku shout, before they realize who they're shouting at.

"Ed-Aniki's ghost!?" They shout in surprise.

"G-GHOST?!" Usopp screams, hiding behind Zoro.

"Calm down long-nose I'm not a ghost." Edward says, walking up to the group as he finishes his orange.

"S-So, you're not here to haunt us for killing you?" Usopp questions.

"Nope. Anyways, I can see that you've already met Johnny and Yosaku, my name is Edward Smith, and I'm a shinigami." Edward introduces himself witha cocky smirk.

"So you're like Senna?" Luffy questions, pointing to Senna, who's looking at Edward with a puzzled expression. Looking at Edward, she could feel his spiritual energy, but there was something else mixed with it, sort of like how Ichigo's soul didn't feel fully shinigami, but Edward's soul felt more like Ichigo's dad's did.

"Oh, nice to see another Shinigami, I thought that I was the only one here." Edward says, stopping himself from grinning like christmas had come early. Since Senna's there, maybe she could teach him that sky-walking techinque that the characters from Bleach could do, maybe even help with unlocking his Shikai.

"Yeah, I was sort of scared when I appeared here at first, but Luffy-san was kind enough to ask me to join his crew." Senna says, smiling as she thinks back to when she met Luffy and his crew. She had appeared on the front porch a small house, on top of a mountain. Thankfully, there had been a soul of a man named Woonan, who told here about the world she had come to.

When she asked if he'd like to be sent to the afterlife, Woonan had declined, saying that he was waiting for a friend. And after waiting for a couple of weeks, that friend of his, a cook had arrived, carrying a meal he cooked, the Straw hats escorting him. After telling him that his friend had perished, a Pirate by the name of El Drago had come for Woonan's famous gold, but had been defeated by Senna,when she used Mirokumaru to blow them away. **(1)**

"Well, I ended up on island that some Pirate named Ganzack had taken over. The weird thing is, that guy had a big Hollow with him, but didn't get eaten." Edward says, exchanging some information. "Afterwards, I met these guys, they got captured by a guy named Spiel." Edward continues, pointing to Johnny and Yosaku, who are catching up with Zoro.

"Spiel? You mean that water-horse guy?" Luffy speaks up at the mention of Spiel, remembering the guy who tried catching that weird bird for it's blood. "Let me guess, you beat him up." Edward asks rhetorically.

"How did you know?" Luffy asks, in surprise. If Edward hand't seen the anime, he would think that there's no way Luffy could become a feared pirate, not with how dumb Luffy is.

"I can read minds." Apparently Luffy, nor Senna understand sarcasm as their eyes gain a childish gleam. "Really?!" they ask.

"No, I was being sarcastic." Edward answers.

"Ooh, what does that taste like?" Luffy wonders as Edward facepalms. "Look, straw hat, it's not some kind of food. speaking of which, Johnny, Yosaku, catch!" Edward throws the two bounty hunters some oranges, which the catch and eat, their bodies healing along with their HP bars. **[+50 HP]**

Feeling that he's being stared at Edward turns to face the Straw Hats. "Wow, that was cool, what kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Luffy asks, wondering if Edward would join their crew as a portable fridge.

"Look it's not a devil fruit power, it's just something that I, and those who I allow to, can use." Edward explains rather vaguely. Leave them asking for more.

"Well whatever it is, something like that would be useful to any crew with a chef." Nami points out. Someone who could pull objects out of nowhere could be useful for a lot situations. It could be used to hide your valuables in a safe place, keep your food fresh, draw out weapons for a surprise attack or carry objects that you've stolen from some people and don't want your loot weighing you down.

"Well, if it's a chef you're looking for, why not try at Baratie?" Edward asks. Sure, they might not have gotten the information the way they should've but this should work.

"Baratie, you mean 'the restaurant of the seas' Baratie?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, it's only 2-3 days from here, and I heard some rumors that the head chef was a fearsome pirate on the grand line, so he's bound to have some info on that crazy place." Edward clarifies. "And besides, we were heading there, so how about we guide you there?" Edward suggests, earning a suspicious glare from Nami.

"You're a bounty hunter, so why are you helping us?" She questions.

"Heh, none of you guys have a bounty on your heads, so there's no profit in catching any of you." Edward answers.

"So the moment there's a bounty on us, you're going to attack us?" Nami assumes.

"Well, it depends on how high the price is. If it's something like 5 mills, I'm not even going to bother. See, I hunt big fishes like Kuro, Krieg or _Arlong_." Edward puts extra emphasis on the last name, causing Nami to sub-consciously rub her left arm, right where her tattoo is located.

"If it's alright with all of you, I'll lead the way." Johnny says, eliciting a cheer from Luffy, Usopp and Senna.

 _'And so it begins... this should be fun Geahahahahaha!'_ Edward chuckles as they start sailing towards the Ocean restaurant Baratie, only Edward having a clear image of what lies ahead.

* * *

 **So yeah, were any of you guys expecting Senna to appear in this story? Next up I'll update T.o.G, and yeah, it'll probably be longer than this chapter, but it's only because I'm having trouble designing Senna's Bankai, and it's really bothering me.**

 **1: I'll write a Side story, if you guys want me to.**

 **Please leave a Review, they motivate me to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello guys, I'm back and wow, this took a long time, especially since I was a bit stuck designing some special powers for the Straw Hat crew, but thankfully, a great idea came from Winter's Folly, thanks for that by the way. ^_^**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **#Transponder Snail#**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece by Eichiro Oda, Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith. Please Support the Official Releases**

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Senna asks as Edward led her to the back deck of the Going Merry. "Well, you know how to do the sky-walking thing that most Shinigami use?" Edward asks, starting the conversation.

"Of course I do, all shinigami learn it before entering the living world." Senna answers, a little confused by Edward's question. After a while, she notices the key word in Edward's question. "Wait, you said most... So you don't know how to do that?" Senna assumes.

"Nope, and I was hoping that you could teach me, and maybe help me unlock my Shikai." Edward admits. He has no reason to lie to her about it, she'd find out sooner or later.

"Sure, I can help you with that. What you need to do is gather reishi from the surrounding air underneath your feet." Senna advices. Edward nods, gathering RP towards his feet, spreading it out to form small platforms. Testing it out, Edward takes a cautionary step on thin air, then another one, staying on air. deciding to test the full capabilities of his newly-learned ability, he jumps up a few feet, landing safely on air.

But before Edward can start celebrating, the reishi dissipates, causing him to land flat on his ass. "You weren't concentrating. Try harder and focus on keeping them solid." Senna instructs, watching Edward's attempt at the technique. "And how do I do that?" Edward questions, getting back up.

"I don't know, try thinking about wanting to walk on air or something." Senna shrugs, not remembering the lesson's that the shinigami that was lost in the dangai had been taught on the subject.

"Okay, so just focus on wanting to walk." Edward groans, focusing on wanting to walk on air. Jumping upwards, he closes his eyes and focuses on the want and the feeling he had when he was successfully walking, before his failure. Not feeling the gravity pulling him down, Edward opens his eyes, cheering as he's standing on thin air. Well, on solid reishi if you want to be technical.

 **[Through a specific action, the Passive skill: Soul walk has been unlocked.]**

 **Soul walk: by collecting reishi from the surrounding air and solidifying it, you can make walk on air.  
Passive Skill Effect: {3-dimensional movement .+1 AGI every level. +10% effectiveness to Shunpo and all related techniques}  
Passive Skill LV:1  
EXP: 0/100**

"Yeah, suck it gravity!" Edward cheers, fistpumping the air. This would make things a lot easier in the long run, basic enemies in ID's couldn't get to him, unless they could fly, and Bosses like the Legion Revenant would be much more easier to hit in critical spots. And the passive agility boost isn't that bad either. Maybe he should purchase some Kido books from Abyss next time he gets the chance.

Descending back to the ground, Edward gives a somewhat cocky grin to Senna, who's clapping, impressed at Edward's quick process, well for someone who could take only a few steps at first. "Good job! And as for unlocking a Shikai, just keep practicing the Jinzen and you should be fine." Senna says, leaving the back deck. **(AN: If any of you know the real term for it, please tell me, it would help out a lot.)**

* * *

"Ok, so I have to plug this, dial that and presto!" Edward grins, finishing the attachment of the visual and mouse add-on to his transponder snail, both of which he found in the brief case Gil gave them. According to the instructions, this should allow Edward to operate the transponder snail like a computer, and order products from the Abyss Auction's website.

"What're you doing?" Nami questions, as the transponder snail projets an image onto the the wall. "Wait, is that the Abyss Auction?" Nami asks, spotting the logo on the top-left corner of the projection, and on the add-on's.

"Yeah, I'm shopping, so would you kindly buzz off." While Edward doesn't hate Nami, he knows that she'll try to either hound or swindle his money. And even though his money is in his Gamer power, he'd bet that wouldn't discourage Nami at all.

"And you have the money to do business with them?" Nami questions. Most of the products that Abyss Auction sold couldn't be found anywhere else, usually sitting around the price ranges of 25 million to 500 million beli's. That means that if this guy had the money to comfortably do business with them, maybe she could _liberate_ a few million.

"Yep." Edward replies, popping the 'p', as he looks at all the different sidebars, making a disgusted face as he spots the 'Slave' one. Of course he knew that Abyss Auction sold Slaves, but he's nowhere close to the strength necessary to do anything about it.

"And where are you keeping all that money, none of you seem to have deep enough pockets to carry that much money." Nami interrogates.

"Well, I'm getting a paycheck for capturing a Pirate with a 16 million beli's on his head, so I should have some extra cash soon enough." The threat in Edward's answer does not go unheard, as Nami back's off, knowing when she's beat. The two dumb swordsmen that came with Edward wold be easier to swindle.

"I swear that woman is the physical embodiment of greed." Edward sighs, moving to the 'Skill books' section, looking for passive skills for himself and active ones for Johnny and Yosaku. Not finding anything that would help his teammates, well, anything in his price range that is, Edward disconnects from the site, turning his transponder snail off.

* * *

One of the things that Oda didn't show during the manga, nor the anime was the length it took from getting to point A to point B. So, in order to do something worthwhile during their journey to Baratie, Edward decided to get in some grinding. And maybe he could rope in some of the Straw Hats.

"Yo, Ed-aniki, what's up?" Johnny and Yosaku ask, taking a break from their spar with Zoro. It's kind of creepy how they manage to say those things at the same time.

"Well, I was thinking of giving that Revenant ID another go. You interested?" Edward asks. If they managed to kill the L-Revenant, it probably would drop some rare items, and lot of money. Money is always good, especially if one of the people you're traveling with is a greedy witch who charges for the food she cooks.

The two share a look, remembering how their last encounter with the Revenant's went.

"What's an ID?" Zoro asks, left out of the loop.

 **[Observe]**

 **/Straw hat Swordsman\**  
 **Zoro Lv: 25**  
 **/Power\  
EXP: 375/2500  
**

 **HP: 2750  
MP: 90**  
 **RP: 205  
**

 **STR: 180  
INT: 24  
VIT: 125  
WIS: 27  
DEX: 34  
AGI: 35**

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Broken Compass: You are _very_ directionally challenged, and have trouble navigating even the most simple of paths. ********{+90 chance of getting lost while walking.**** ** ** **}  
********

"Well, an ID, which is short for Instant Dungeon, is a pocket dimension that I can fill with different kinds of enemies. the Revenant ID, which is full re-animated corpses by the way, has this giant monster at the end." Edward explains, as Zoro raises a eyebrow in interest, intriqued by the idea of fighting a giant opponent.

"So, I take it you're interested?" Edward asks, already feeling confident at their chances of clearing the dungeon. If Zoro came with them, the dungeon would probably be a _lot_ easier. Zoro, who even while recovering from the injury he got from Mihawk's beast of sword, managed to beat up a gang of fishmen, and that was with just one sword, so how much damage could he do with three?

"Yeah, this might be a good way to exercise." Zoro says, cementing Johnny's and Yosaku's decision.

"Okay then, but first, **'Form party'**." Zoro is a bit surprised at the small screen appearing out of thin air, but get's over his surprise and accepts the party invitation after Edward explains it.

"Well, then let's play, **'ID Create: Revenant'**."

* * *

"Huh, so this is what happens when I make an ID on a boat." Edward notes, looking at the place where he appeared at, along with Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku. A graveyard, shrouded in a thin veil of mist, reminding Edward of the old horror movies.

"So, where are these revenants you spoke about?" Zoro says, drawing two swords from his waist. No need to use Wado Ichimonji for low-level grunts.

"You really shouldn't tempt fate." Edward chides as the Revenants start stumbling out of the mist, ready for a fight, well more like ready to be slaughtered. Zoro doesn't even wait before charging at the revenants, tearing through their ranks like a hot knife through butter, ugly rotten and moldy butter.

"Should we... help?" Yosaku asks as Edward starts picking up the loot drops from the defeated Revenants.

"Nah, I think he's doing fine." Edward shrugs.

"Man, these things are weak." Zoro dejects, bisecting another Revenant that tries biting him. All these damn things do is try to punch, rush or bite him. But maybe that big one that Edward mentioned could put up a decent fight.

"Hmm, the Legion one should appear..." Edward is cut off, as one of the remaining Revenants suddenly lets out a distinct roar. This seems to be a signal as the rest of the surviving Revenants start piling on top of another, until their rotting flesh and bones start meshing together forming into a Legion Revenant, which gives out a angry roar, as if to say "Fuck off!" to the four.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Undead\  
[Dungeon BOSS]  
Legion Revenant LV: 30  
/None\**

 **HP: 25000  
RP: 430**

 **STR: 200  
** ** **INT: 4  
VIT: 200  
WIS: 7  
DEX: 20  
AGI: 9****

 **Buffs/DeBuffs:  
Weakness: Fire.** ** ** **{Damage taken from Fire +100%.****** ** ** ** **}********

Edward turns to face Zoro, who's sizing up the L-Revenant, wondering if it's any tougher than it's smaller counterparts. "Well Zoro, you wanted to fight the big one, here's your chance." Edward says, using his **[Soul Walk]** to get some distance from the L-Revenant. Johnny and Yosaku started running as soon as the Revenants started piling on top of each other.

"This might be fun after all, **'Santoryu: Tatsumaki'**!" Drawing Wado Ichimonji, Zoro spins in a circle, creating a tornado that cuts the L-Revenant's leg, multiple deep gashes forming upon the rotten flesh **[-500 HP]**.

"Good job Zoro, **'Fire Stream'**!" Edward compliments, shooting fire down the L-Revenants throat, which further infuriates the giant **[-750 HP]**. All these insects hurting them, with their tricks and tools. The L-Revenant roars as it tries squishing Edward like a fly, but proves unable to as Edward keeps using Shunpo to dodge.

"Oi, Zoro! You better have something with a bit more power to take this guy down." Edward suggests, firing a **[Fire Bolt]** at the L-Revenant, which proves to sting like all hell **[100 HP.]**.

"It's going to take some time to charge up to full strength." Zoro replies, dodging in order to avoid being trampled. "Just do it, I'll keep it occupied." Edward remarks, stabbing a **[Pyro Lancer]** into the L-Revenant's knee **[-550 HP.-4 AGI.]** , causing it to stumble to the ground. "Take this you undead bastard!" Johnny and Yosaku shout, throwing molotov cocktails at the L-Revenant, setting the monster's arms on fire **[-90 HP. Status ailment: Burn, -50 HP every minute]**.

"Good job! Keep it up" Edward compliments, launching more **[Fire Bolt]** s at the downed boss monster **[-100x9 HP.]**. The L-Revenant gets up onto it's knees, unable to stand due to it's busted knee. It punches the ground causing a small tremor, knocking a few slabs of stone loose, flinching as the status takes effect **[-50 HP]**.

* * *

Realizing what the L-Revenant is planning, Edward uses **[Bakudo#1, Sai]** to stop it from throwing the slabs of stone at his party members. "O-Oi, Zoro, you better attack now." Edward grunts as the L-Revenant struggles against the spell holding it as the burn takes effect **[-50 HP]**. Though it may not have much in terms of Magic resistance, the monster makes up for it in brute strength.

"Got it! Yosaku give me a boost" Zoro orders, stepping onto Yosaku's claymore as he continues spinning two of his swords, building up momentum. "Here we go!" Yosaku shouts, heaving Zoro into the air with a mighty swing, allowing him to reach the L-Revenant's chest. " **'** ** **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai** '**!" With the added momentum from the throw, Zoro swings his swords at full power, tearing into the giant's ribcage **[-5000 HP]**.

"Don't stop!" Edward orders, re-applying the Bakudo to hold the L-Revenant in place, as it attempts to break loose. "Got it!" the trio of swordsmen shout, attacking the L-Revenant's paralyzed body, carving through the monster's flesh with multiple slashes **[- 1200 HP]**.

"Get away, I can't hold it any longer!" Edward shouts as the L-Revenant starts breaking loose from the Bakudo, fighting through the burn damage **[-50 HP]**. Using Shunpo, Edward starts planting Shuryudan's across the L-Revenants face, using another Shunpo dodge the L-Revenants punch, Edward detonates the reishi bombs, covering the L-Revenant's face with a mighty explosion **[-480]**.

* * *

 **Legion Revenant LV: 30  
HP: 15280/25000**

* * *

"That is one tough bastard." Edward notes as he observes the L-Revenant's remaining HP. So far, things are going well, none of them has a chunk of HP missing, and the enemy's got only one leg left to stand on.

"Got any more plans?" Zoro asks, working up a sweat. This thing managed to survive his strongest attack, and then some. If monsters like this existed on the Grand Line, he would have to start amping up his training.

"Well, not really." Edward admits, trying to come up with a plan. Sure they could keep pelting the enemy with fire attacks, and Molotov cocktails, but he's running out of RP to use, and they only have 12 Molotov's left. They'd need to deal enough damage to it that it couldn't move anymore, but how...

As the Revenant gives out a bloodthirsty roar, Edward snaps his fingers. "Eureka!" he shouts, hatching an idea. "What, you have a plan or something?" Johnny asks, as the Revenant starts crawling towards them at a slow pace. Edward only grins, using Shunpo to jump into the Revenants hanging maw, surprising and shocking the people present.

"What the hell is that bastard thinking?!" Zoro shouts, still processing what he just saw. edward nust voluntarily dived into the literal belly of the beast. What does he think he'll accomplish? cutting it up from the inside?

* * *

 **[Inside the L-Revenant...]**

"Ugh, it's even worse on the inside." Edward complains, biting back the need to vomit as he enters the throat of the Revenant, assaulted by the vile stench. "I hope that you're ready for the indigestion of the century." Edward taunts, throwing the molotov cocktails into the L-Revenants stomach, setting the organ flesh on fire, which burn even brighter as they react with the gasses **[-1500 HP]**.

"Here goes something, **'** ** **Hado#3, Midori no Kaze** '**!" Edward aims the green-tinted winds at the flames, remembering what happened the last time he combined the Kido-produced wind with fire. If everything goes according to plan, when the wind reacts with the gas-enhanced flames, the resulting explosion should trave up the throat and roast the giant alive from the inside. Edward hopes for the best as the wind and fire collide, as Edward's world is filled with fire.

* * *

 **[Outside...]**

"Hurry up Zoro-Aniki, it's getting closer!" Johnny and Yosaku yelp out as the L-Revenant is almost in reach of smashing them. Zoro ignores them as he prepares another **[Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai]**. They take pause as the crawling giant starts glowing a hellish red, steam flowing off of it's skin. Before they can question what's happening, cracks start spreading across the giant body, flames escaping from the cracks **[-3000 HP]**.

"What the he-" the trio is cut off as the L-Revenant bursts in flames **[-12000 HP]** , small roasted chunks of flesh turn to ash as they hit the ground. As they approach the epicenter of the explosion, they wonder if Edward managed to survive the explosion. "Oi, Edward, you alive down there?!" Johnny asks in worry, shouting into the crater that formed from the explosion.

 **Results:**

 **\- 8000 EXP  
\- Revenant ****Dungeon Boss treasure chest.  
\- Title: Apprentice Exorcist** ** ** ** ** ** **{+30% damage dealt when attacking Undead entities. -30% damage taken when fighting Undead entities. +5 to all stats when fighting Undead entities.************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **}********************

"I've felt better." A hoarse and faint reply comes from Edward, who manages to stumble to his feet, his whole body aching from the impromptu sauna. The only reason that he's not a overcooked sausage is thanks to something the he missed when he got the **[Fire]** skill tree, a passive skill that makes him unable to die from a fire. Sure, the pain was beyond anything that he'd felt before but he did manage to survive it with 1 HP dangling.

"Anyway, let's check what loot we got from killing that giant pain my arse." Edward says, eating some food from his **[Inventory]** , his whole body crying out in joy as the **[Gamer]** skill heals his body **[+80 HP]**.

"I think it's right here." Yosaku says, pointing to the treasure chest next to where Edward was lying. Opening it, they see that the chest contains a purple gem, a book and 500 000 Beli's. "This thing can generate money?" Zoro exclaims in surprise, wondering how that greedy witch on their ship would react to this. She would probably try and chain Edward to their ship or something.

"Yes, yes, this power can easily ruin the economy, let's just pack these in and leave." Edward deadpans stuffing the loot into the **[Inventory]** before using **[ID Escape]** , causing the Illusion Barrier to shatter like glass, returning them back to the Going Merry, surprising Usopp, who seems to be looking for something.

"AAAGH! Where the heck where you guys, we looked everywhere for you?" Usopp screams out in fright. After Senna saw Zoro and their three quests disappear, she got Luffy and him to look all over the ship for them. And that was 20 minutes ago.

"Well, we were fighting against some Revanents." Zoro explains.

"Revenants." Edward corrects, as the rest of the crew(Luffy, Senna and Nami) walk join the conversation.

"Reve-what?" Luffy asks, not understanding what Edward's talking about. Usually he would be pissed that someone took a member of his crew and disappeared suddenly, but Zoro doesn't seem to have any injuries, so it's fine.

"Revenants, re-animated corpses that are kept together by a scrap of soul." Edward explains.

"So you guys fought against hollows?." Senna asks, curious of how Edward managed to disappear and re-appear onto the Going Merry without her noticing it.

"No, those weren't full souls, only small remnants of an artificial soul, generated inside a pocket dimension I can access for multitude of things." Edward corrects, before explaining how his power works, from the stats thing to the ID creation. If he was going to work with these people, he had to be well, somewhat honest with them.

* * *

"So that's where you're hiding your money!" Nami exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at Edward, who simply gives a deadpan glare.

"So you can heal from eating." Luffy realizes before an expression of a christmas coming early comes onto his face. "That settles it, you're our Quartermaster." Luffy exclaims, deciding that he wants Edward to join his crew. Senna's already the Ship's exorcist, but there could always be more than one.

"A Quartermaster? You're asking a Bounty Hunter to be a Quartermaster on a _pirate_ ship?" Edward asks incredulously, before he starts laughing in amusement. Only his kind of idiot would do something like that. But then again, it was always a plan to join the, but he shouldn't make it too easy on them.

"Sorry but, I'll have to refuse that offer, I'd rather not join a crew of pirates who don't even have a cook." Edward answers, not that it discourages Luffy from recruiting him.

"Hey, I can cook!" Nami speaks up.

"Yeah, but you charge for it." Zoro points out, lifting his dumbbells.

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy smiles.

"How about this, I'll join your crew, if you manage to fill two criteria." Edward suggests, deciding to reach a compromise and subtly point the straw hats in the right direction, the canon direction that is.

"So what are they?" Luffy asks.

"First off: You guys _need_ to have a chef from Baratie. The cooks there are some of the best, and no doubt they can all fight." Luffy nods at this, they were already heading there.

"The second one is where it gets tricky." Edward starts, wondering how he should word this. If he just flat out tells them to defeat Arlong, it wouldn't be right. They need to beat him not because they were ordered to, but because they wanted to put an end to Arlong's reign.

"You have to defeat a pirate who's bounty is 17 million or higher, and let us deliver the bounty." Edward finishes, deciding to aim a bit lower. Krieg would serve as a good testing ground for Luffy and his crew. Plus, allowing him to cash in on that 17 million bounty isn't half bad.

"So you're using us to cash in a bounty that you can't beat." Nami says, believing to be right.

"Well sort of. While I could defeat someone with 17 million Beli's on their head, I want to be sure that the crew I'm joining can do it too, since I'm not going to babysit a bunch of weaklings." Edward says, giving a false explanation to their cause.

"Deal." Luffy says, accepting the conditions that Edward has given them.

* * *

"Ah, is this a bad timing, Edward-san?" Gil asks, stepping out of his portal, surprising the Straw hat crew.

"No, I was just finishing a deal with the captain of this ship." Edward answers, stopping the straw hats from attacking Gil. "I take it you've got our cut of the bount?" Edward reasons, pointing to the red suitcase that Gil's got with him.

"Indeed, and the Marines sent something 'extra' for capturing a notorious pirate like Kuro." Gil answers, handing Edward the suitcase.

"Kuro?" Usopp speaks up at the mention of the bastard who tried killing his friend and his village.

"Oh, you're acquainted I take it?" Gil asks.

"Yeah, that bastard had been working as a butler for my friend, and was planning on killing my friend and my village, all just to get her money." Usopp replies, tightening his fist in anger.

"Hmm, dreadful, simply dreadful." Gil replies. Of course their organization knew that Kuro was alive, they weren't idiotic like the World Government, but then again, with no blood tests, it is quite easy to fake ones death, especially if you have a hypnotist and a look-a-like on your crew.

"Well, I must be off, and Mr. Edward, while I appreciate a hard worker, please try to cut down on the amount of pirates you catch." Gil pleads.

"Hey, I don't go out of my way to hunt the bounties, they just come to me." Edward chides defensively as Gil chuckles, stepping through the portal.

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now folks! Sorry that I couldn't get to Baratie just yet, but I the plan for it is yet unfinished. And next up will be Tower of Gamer, the final rounds of the Crown Game.  
**

 **EDIT: I changed Zoro's STR stat, since look at what he was capable of when he was recovering from the injury he took from Mihawk's giant sword.**

 **Explanation about the ID's: If you're using them on a island or on a construct with enough space, the ID copies the surrounding area. If and ID with monsters in it is created while on a ship that doesn't have enough room, the Skill makes a natural habitat for the enemies.**

 **And since some of you guys have been asking for it, here's a stat sheet for the current A.g.a.P Edward**

 **/Gamer\  
** **Edward Smith LV: 17  
/Tech\  
EXP: 625/1700  
**

 **HP: 120  
MP: 230  
RP: 275**

 **STR: 24** **  
INT: 63  
VIT: 25  
WIS: 56  
AGI: 35  
DEX: 34**

 **Points: 18  
**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:  
** **Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is up to you. {-40% to social events[No longer in effect]. +40% INT &WIS}** **  
Fire affinity LV2: You have talent for using fire, and have learned to control it.** ** **{Fire Skills cost -20%. Fire skills deal +20% damage. -25% damage taken from Fire. HP can't drop to 0 from Fire.}  
** Kido Affinity: ******{Kido's cost -10%. Kido's that you know no longer need incantations.}****

 ** **What Kido affinity means is that for Kido spells that he's learned using a Skill book, don't need incantations to work, but if he were to try a skill that he doesn't have in his skill list, he would need the incantation to use it.****

 **Question for the** **chapter:** Who do you guys think I'll pair Edward with?


	10. Rewrite is up

**The rewrite is up, please go look at it.**

 **P.S: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	11. New Story is up

**Alright, so now I have made the Fate/Extra quest onto Sufficient Velocity, just search for: Fate/Extra_Code. There's a lot of invisi-text, so y'know, keep an eye out for that.**

 **Now, originally, I posted this very same thing onto my Quincy DxD story, but then I realized that someone would eventually post a comment onto the chapter, thus stopping them from commenting on the real Chapter 4, so I have decided to post this, along with any other things of this nature onto my dead Fics.**

 **Yes, dead fics. I'm sorry to say, but the story is dead.**


End file.
